Unexpected
by Yuyi
Summary: DO NOT READ! SKIP THIS FANFIC AND GO ON TO THE NEXT ONE! Nothing but of Kyou as a hot sexy prince having to choose between three princesses! Instead he fell for a maid whose face was hidden by a mask! Another Kyou x Tohru with a twist! YOU WON'T LIKE IT!
1. players introduced

No matter how harsh the wind cries  
  
Nor how wild the rain scorns  
  
I can never let my heart go  
  
Of yours  
  
I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth  
  
And not show my fear  
  
Or my pain  
  
Because only in your eyes  
  
Can I find happiness  
  
And only in your arms  
  
Will peace come  
  
Will you take me?  
  
And not let me go?  
  
UNEXPECTED  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I must say I enjoyed our visit." An attractive looking woman pouted her full, red lips and winked seductively at him before unwinding her slim arms from his neck.  
  
"Would you like me to come again?" Feminine giggles erupted from her mouth.  
  
Kyou silenced her with a deep kiss, caressing his fingers from an ivory neck and then entangling it's self in her hair...leaving the woman breathless, but never less, quite pleased.  
  
"Doesn't that answer your question?" His lips turned into a faint smirk.  
  
Kyou leaned against the stonewall, watching as she stepped down the stairs with her sexy blonde curls hanging loose down the small of her back, her neckline plunged low to show full cleavage, the batting of her heavily mascara eyelashes...just like the dozens and dozens of women before her.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of your game?" Yuki appeared behind him, looking off in Kyou's direction. "Toying with one after another?"  
  
Kyou walked away carelessly and ran a hand through his flaming, orange hair, letting it slid down his forehead and hiding his eyes.  
  
"If you came here to lecture me again brother..."  
  
"I'm your half-brother." Yuki's face looked cool and relaxed, it hide his every thoughts. "Don't forget that."  
  
"How can I? You keep reminding me." Kyou gritted his teeth and picked up his pace, leaving Yuki a good yard or two behind. "As much fun as it is having these heart to hearts chats, I have things to do. So if you didn't just come here to remind me how I'm the bastard of this family ..."  
  
"Shigure-sama asked for you, so I came."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
Kyou wanted to take his question back as soon as it tumbled out of his mouth; he knew from Yuki's smile that the answer probably would send him running for the hills, screaming bloody murder, because whenever Yuki smiled like that, he usually did.  
  
"Kyou?" Yuki answered his question with a question, "Have you ever thought about marriage?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I can not get married!"  
  
"Technically you can." Yuki interrupted between sips of tea, "It can actually be done very easily..."  
  
"But I don't want to get married." Kyou stared daggers at him.  
  
"And I ask?" Yuki took a light swallow, "Does anyone care?"  
  
"Do you want to take this outside?"  
  
"If you can't beat me with words, how can you with your fist?"  
  
"I can because you punch like a girl."  
  
This got Yuki somewhat; mad.  
  
"Never. Call. Me. A..."  
  
"Sissy." Kyou sat back calmly and for the first time, smiled; and drank down some of his tea.  
  
"Where is my sword?! You will pay for that."  
  
"Oooo, I'm so scared that I think I'll just kick your scrawny-ass in the process."  
  
"Say that again and I'll strangle you with my bare hands!"  
  
"Yuki? Kyou?" A mild voice interrupted as the door opened. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Kyou rubbed his neck angrily and Yuki stalked off to stare out a window.  
  
If Shigure noticed any strained tension in this room, he was either oblivious or choose not to show it. Instead he sat himself down and reached for the teapot.  
  
"I received an invitation from Emperor Issaru, Ruler of Holaine, A neighboring kingdom of Kaillies, requesting for an alliance. It's a large country with a powerful army and wealthy industries. We, representing Kaillies would be incompetent morons if we did not accept.  
  
Shigure paused to finish off quickly.  
  
"Issaru-sama has no sons, therefore, no heir. Your parents and I have arranged a marriage alliance with him. Kyou, you will choose a bride from his three unmarried daughters and become the inheritor of Holaine."  
  
"I refuse." Kyou replied smoothly. "I'm not interested in marriage, and it probably will be a long time before I do."  
  
"We can't wait that long, all countries need to alliance now. You have no either options, all choices have been made."  
  
"Make Yuki go, his love life needs a boost."  
  
It took great will power to ignore that one, but revenge was always sweet.  
  
"I'm just not good with women as you are brother, and besides, I have my duty."  
  
Yuki paused to savor the moment before continuing.  
  
"Every country has its successor, even ours. I have to fulfill my future responsibility to my people and land."  
  
A silence passed through and settled itself comfortably in the air, until Shigure shoved it aside and spoke up again.  
  
"Kyou, you are leaving in two days, I know this is short notice, but please deal with it. Your parents and brother will be coming with you and leaving when your wedding is over. Now, if you want to complain, I'll listen, but I can't do anything."  
  
"Why should I complain?" Kyou gave a low chuckle and crossed his arms. "I'd rather be anywhere but here to see the country in ruins when Yuki gets a hold of it."  
  
* * *  
  
"And now they're shipping me off to get married..." Kyou closed his eyes and leaned against the old oak, feeling the roughness of its bark through his shirt.  
  
"What a shame Kyou-san, my electro-magnetic powers tell me that you are in despair."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" He opened his eyes and glanced wearily at Hanajima.  
  
"And they also tell me a great trouble is coming for you, very, very soon."  
  
A voice was echoing off the trees and bouncing back and fourth, it grew louder and louder as the seconds passed by.  
  
Very clearly, a sweet voice enraged with madness could be heard.  
  
"KYOU-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU KYOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!! KKKKKKKYOOOOOOUUUUUU- SANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A sweet girl with shimmering eyes clasped her hands to her chest and hurled herself at Kyou. Considering she was a delicate lady of the court, she was somewhat ...uh, stronger than others?  
  
"You're cracking my bones." Kyou wheezed in pain as her tightened her hug, if you can call it a hug, her arms felt like iron bars as they warped themselves around him.  
  
"I missed you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!"  
  
"That's nice Kagura, but if you don't let go soon you'll really miss me."  
  
Kagura stepped back and beamed, Kyou backed away to a safer distance.  
  
"Why haven't you ever called on me?! Or come to court me?! Or answer any of my notes?! You did read them right?"  
  
"Of course." Kyou flashed a charming smile, Hanajima coughed sharply nearby.  
  
"So that means you agree?"  
  
"On what?" Kyou asked blankly.  
  
"Well I can't say them out loud silly," Kagura blushed furiously, " What I wrote are my personal feelings, my soul on paper...but as long as you agree."  
  
"Kyou..." Hanajima warned so mildly, one would have thought she was starting a daily conversation.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Kyou agreed and Kagura threw herself on top of him again.  
  
"I'm so GLAD! You finally want to MARRY me! We better start planning on the wedding today. Better yet, let's move on and name our kids!"  
  
Hanajima shrugged weakly as Kyou fought for oxygen.  
  
"Hey, I did warn you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning Kyou, shall we sail to Holaine with no trou---what happened to you eye?"  
  
"Thanks to your cousin." Kyou climbed on the ship and glared at Shigure with his good eye.  
  
"Was Kagura back already? I thought I told Yuki to tell you."  
  
"Must've slipped his mind."  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Author's note: I wanted to do a Fruit Basket fic ever since I saw the first episode. I found Kyou (his very fine self)'s brashness and anger paired up with Tohru's innocence and sweetness(neat combo, eh?)was oddly attractive. I think the story will become much more interesting as it moves along. I'm currently pulling myself through exams and working on this during short, short coffee breaks, I hope my headache goes away soon...by the way, please review. 


	2. destiny's setting

I am simple  
  
Yet confusing  
  
I find rich cakes with  
  
Heavy cream  
  
Nauseating  
  
But light tea and biscuit  
  
To my taste  
  
The scent of wild flowers  
  
Seems sweeter than any perfume  
  
And silk  
  
Isn't half as treasured as  
  
The quilt I sew by hand  
  
Can you understand me?  
  
More than myself?  
  
1 UNEXPECTED  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Here," Meshyou said as she piled a heavy load of laundry into Tohru's arms, "After you finish washing those you can start on the dishes, and after that the halls need a sweepin', the floors can be scrubbed too."  
  
Tohru felt herself staggering as she raised her neck and saw the mountain of dirty china stacked on top of each other. Her arms throbbed, her eyes could hardly open, and a headache was invading her brain.  
  
"I'm sorry," Meshyou smiled kindly at her, "you are such a hard-working girl, and you've done so much already, I suspect you're tired."  
  
"Not at all, Meshyou-san works more than anyone I know." Tohru shook her head vigorously, " If anyone should be tired it's Meshyou-san."  
  
"You are such a sweet girl," The older woman sighed, "But we are all going to be working extra hard these days."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They say some foreign prince is coming to Holaine, and the King wants to hold a huge banquet for his welcome. It's been crazy these past days, and you haven't even seen the kitchens. The cooks are striving for perfection, very competitive those people, they're on the warpath with each other every morning."  
  
"A prince?" Tohru asked as she followed Meshyou out the door, "What would a prince be doing here?"  
  
"I'm sketchy on the details, but it's something about an marriage alliance, they say the prince has to choose a bride from one of Holaine's three princesses."  
  
"A bride…?" Tohru echoed.  
  
"Since the King has no sons, he wants his son-in-law to be his heir. So whichever princess the prince chooses will be the future queen. I wonder which one he'll pick?"  
  
* * *  
  
The sky was clear and the air was fresh, if Kyou wasn't forced into something against his own will he might of enjoyed this outing---but he was, so he did not. The marriage business had come as sort of a shock to him, and it was wearing off a bit. Kyou didn't usually care about the things he was forced in to, but the fact of being forced into anything bothered him much, much more. He was, after all, his own person.  
  
But did he let this show? Hell no. He was used to situations like this, his entire life was forced onto him, but experience made him a teacher. Kyou grinned and slouched in his seat, showing a confident yet relaxed expression, he would never have made it this far in life if he couldn't control his emotions. Emotions…another sentimental and touchy subject, to Kyou it was extra baggage, something you couldn't just put down and leave behind, but choosing to use it or not was another matter…  
  
The ship swayed slightly and waves splashed, seagulls flew ahead with its wings gliding on air, Shigure looked…green.  
  
"We are reaching Holaine." He said, more to himself than Kyou.  
  
"Can you wait that long?"  
  
"I'll manage," Shigure took a deep breath and willed his dizziness to go away, it didn't.  
  
"Your father, his majesty wishes to tell you of his deep regrets, he had diplomatic business and couldn't make it to see you off. But he'll be at the wedding."  
  
Another good reason to get married, Kyou's brain responded, to get away from family.  
  
"I accept his regrets, but I'm not sure if they are that deep."  
  
"Kyou…forget about the past…it was a long time ago…"  
  
Kyou's eyes hardened like cold marbles. "I'll forgive him when my mother comes back to life."  
  
And they were silent for a long time after that, until Shigure excused himself to go somewhere and throw up.  
  
The ship sailed on.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru scrubbed stubbornly at a dirty spot on the dish that just did not go away.  
  
I will not be frustrated. She thought in frustration. I came from long line of women excelled in kitchen cleaning; my mother, my grandmother, my grandmother's mother, and probably even my grandmother's grandmother, I can't let one little spot get in my way.  
  
"Tohru-san!" Meshyou called as she sailed through the kitchen, Tohru promptly dropped the dish in surprise and it clattered loudly in the sink.  
  
"Have I got news for you." Meshyou beamed so brightly that Tohru smiled along with her.  
  
"What is it, Meshyou-san?"  
  
"That prince has just arrived! The whole palace is buzzing about him."  
  
Tohru felt butterflies in her stomach for some reason; maybe it was because of all those fairy tale stories of brave, gallant princes rescuing damsals in distress or fighting dragons that her mother had told her as a child.  
  
"I wish a prince would come for me." She would used to say every night before going to bed.  
  
"One day, he will come." Her mother had told her.  
  
"I have never seen a prince before." Tohru said curiosity.  
  
"You will see him tonight, he'll be at the banquet."  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you think Kallies? Is the food better or worse than your home country?"  
  
"I think it doesn't matter which country it is from, as long it taste good, then it is quite enough for me. And the food here is excellent." Shigure took a swig of wine before returning to his plate.  
  
The banquet was huge. Kyou and Shigure sat with King Issaru at the largest table with the three princesses and a few other privileged guests. Maids came out once in a while and served a new dish, as if there weren't enough already on the table.  
  
King Issaru roared into a hearty laugh.  
  
"Good thing you came right before the Banquet, we had spent month preparing for your arrival. I'm sorry my daughters cannot see its success, for some reason they decided not to come, never less, you shall meet them tomorrow."  
  
"My gratitude can not be spoken through words." Kyou picked up his wine glass and gazed at the liquid inside, his mind was starting to spin.  
  
"You can thank me by drinking to a new toast." He quickly filled Kyou's cup and raised his in a cheer. "To the future! May our countries join with a happy marriage!"  
  
"Here, here." Kyou muttered along with the others and gulped it down.  
  
"You fine?" Shigure whispered when he noticed Kyou's face.  
  
"No." Kyou grumbled back, the alcohol was starting to rush to his head. "I'll be right back."  
  
Before anyone could say another word, he excused him self and left.  
  
Shigure shrugged. "When nature calls, what can you do?"  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru was carrying a very large, silver plate that was piled tall with food. In fact, the food was piled so high that Tohru had trouble seeing behind it. Her feet stepped carefully after the other, it was very important that she did not fall…  
  
* * *  
  
The night air had done him self some good, his head was cleared and he tried to find his way back to the banquet with out getting lost. Kyou knew he was nearby, sounds of chattering guests and mild laughs could be heard, He closed his eyes and allowed a moment of relaxation as he continued his path.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru gripped tighter on to the plate and hurried her steps; she could hear people and sense the brightness of oil chandeliers. Suddenly footsteps were heard from behind and she turned her body around…  
  
Kyou heard a loud crash and then some one fell on him, a mound of food showered on the two of them and a chicken leg hit his forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Tohru panicked and tried to get up, but accidentally elbowed him painfully in the ribs and fell on him again. Kyou drew in a sharp breath from the pain before pushing her off him less than gently.  
  
She crouched on the floor and gazed up at him, unsure of what to do. The candles that lit these gloomy hallways set off a soft glow around her face, her eyes were innocent and pure, without a trace of gray in its clearness.  
  
He could dismiss her, or just walk away without another thought; she was just a plain maid.  
  
"Thank you." Tohru felt a hand slip around hers, helping her up and steadying her.  
  
"Be careful next time and elbow someone else." His smile was almost teasing as he turned and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
The main course was served, and now multicolored deserts found themselves toward tables.  
  
"Aha…this one is especially good, you must try this, and this and this…"  
  
Kyou politely accepted and took a small bite of everything King Issaru shoved in his face. It just so happens that everything was good to the King, so it must be eaten, whether he was hungry or not.  
  
King Issaru's eyes suddenly brightened as he beckoned a passing maid to stop.  
  
"This is our country's special, our tarts and pastries must be sampled, take one."  
  
* * *  
  
It's Him! Tohru thought in alert as she looked at Kyou, the person I crashed into, he must be really important if he's sitting at the King's table. I wonder who he is, a Duke? A Lord? Or---  
  
"What do you think Prince Kyou?"  
  
Kyou took one and bit into it, he forced a laugh down as the maid stared at him in complete shock.  
  
"It's delicious." He smirked and reached for another one, leaning close he whispered.  
  
"Don't drop this one."  
  
As if awakening from a coma, Tohru's fingers slipped from the plate…and there was chaos.  
  
Author's note: Exactly two pages longer than the first chapter; this is good, this is very good. If you read closely I'm dropping out hints about Kyou's past. In the 1st chapter Yuki calls Kyou his ' half-brother', and Kyou's hatred for his father, his life… but there is a reason for all of that, and to find out what---you'll just have to R/R. I am very worried, I get inspired a lot, and when ever I do, I usually start a new story, meaning I don't finished the one before that. I hope I won't have to stop working on 'Unexpected' until a long, long time. 


	3. All's fair in love and war

I ain't no little girl  
  
So you can't steal my innocence  
  
I know you're a lady-killer, mister  
  
So don't try to sweeten me  
  
With your honey words  
  
And your charming smiles  
  
Won't work on this dame  
  
Flowers and fancy dinners  
  
Won't buy what you're looking for  
  
Don't underestimate me  
  
This girl's not like the rest  
  
I don't like to be used  
  
You think I'll be another pawn  
  
On your amusing chessboard?  
  
Take another guess boy  
  
And watch, as I become Queen  
  
I'll play your game of cat and mouse  
  
And we'll just see who wins  
  
UNEXPECTED  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The mirror never lies, it showed what it saw and always will. Emiko fluffed her corn-silk hair and beamed at her reflection, why wouldn't anyone fall in love with a gorgeous face like hers?  
  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" She giggled cutely, "Why of course it's me, myself and I---"  
  
"Did you call?" A bored but still beautiful voice asked.  
  
Kay sauntered in with only a nightshirt and somehow still looked elegant. She could wear a pillowcase and make it look like fashion.  
  
"I didn't know there was a pajama party going on, how come you didn't invite me?" Emiko sniffed in annoyance.  
  
"That conversation you had with your mirror seemed pretty intense, I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"You just wait," Emiko scoffed and then smirked at her sister, "The minute Prince Kyou lays his eyes on me, he'll sweep me off my feet and then declare our everlasting love. Then we'll just see who's going to be his happy bride. Maybe if you treat me nicer, I invite you to the wedding, since you are related to me and all…"  
  
"It's amazing how your dimwitted imagination lasted all these years." Callie snorted in an unladylike way and made herself comfortable on a nearby sofa, "Considering how much empty space you have in that brain of yours."  
  
"Are you saying he'll choose one of you two?" Emiko challenged icily.  
  
"Hmmm…" Callie pondered, "Beauty and smarts or…nothing. Gee, that's a hard one."  
  
"You're killing my brain cells." Kay barely tried to cover her yawn.  
  
"Fine then," Emiko's eyes flashed, "Let's make it a competition…and see who'll be the one that wins Prince Kyou's heart."  
  
* * *  
  
The afternoon sun greeted Tohru cheerfully as she dragged a basket full of laundry out to dry. The garments hung one by one beside each other on the clothesline, swaying as a cool breeze that passed by and by.  
  
Memories from last night were still fresh on her mind, and the other servants had already spun their own tale of gossip that spread faster than a forest fire all through the castle. Things like 'Tohru knocked over the Prince and then poured a pot of boiling water on him. I swear, I saw his scars---I even help treat them' or 'the Prince was attacked by Tohru and then she tried to stuff his face with cake' were often heard between finger pointing and silent stares.  
  
And that was another thing she couldn't believe… he was a prince? Or rather  
  
---The prince? She had imagined herself catching a glimpse of him while serving tea or taking away dirty dishes---but never dumping food on him twice! It was a miracle she wasn't dismissed or punished. I will do better next time! She thought in determination, I'll do such a good job that everybody will forget about this incident, they'll never even bring it up again---  
  
"Tohru!" A head servant snapped as he passed by, "Be careful with the laundry---you might just drop it."  
  
Several maids nearby burst out laughing at this remark; Tohru dipped her head and blushed crimson.  
  
Maybe I have to get used to this for a while.  
  
* * *  
  
Emiko fumbled for a hairbrush and then frantically pulled at her hair.  
  
"Where is Tae?" She shouted a nearby manservant just came through the door.  
  
"She…s-she…" He stuttered for the right words, as if afraid of what the Princess would do to him if he answered.  
  
"Don't stand there like a moron, I'm suppose to meet the Prince tonight, and I can't make my grand entrance like some slob with screwed up hair, if he sees me like this he wouldn't think twice about marrying me! SO WHERE THE HELL IS THAT %^&*^&$ TAE?"  
  
"S-she's s-s-s-sick Princess Emiko!" He squeaked and fell on his knees, his face positively white from fright. "She sends her apologies!"  
  
"SHIT!" She threw the comb at the door just as maid stumbled in, but backed out as soon as it whizzed by her ear.  
  
"Come back!" Emiko demanded and the maid uncertainly obeyed.  
  
"Princess Emiko, I brought in your new dress…"  
  
Emiko waved a hand carelessly, "Do you know anything about hairstyles?"  
  
The girl stared at her blankly before replying hesitantly, "A little bit…from my mother…"  
  
"Whatever, can you fix my hair?"  
  
"I-I…what?"  
  
"Good," Emiko sighed, "And can you do it fast?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Well? Get to it! I don't have time to waste!"  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
* * *  
  
She was more skilled than Emiko expected, with her quick fingers and delicate hair strokes, her hair was looking better by the minute…  
  
"You're pretty good." Emiko mused thoughtfully. "You could just become my next hairdresser."  
  
"My mother was much better than me, I just learned what I can from her." The maid's sweetness was very appealing, Emiko almost felt sorry for being so harsh earlier.  
  
"Well, invite her to the castle, you and her could become my special hairdressers." Emiko suggested in what was her own way of an apology. It was very hard for lower class to find work in the castle, to be asked personally was a downright extreme honor.  
  
"Mother can't…she passed away last year."  
  
"Oh." Emiko bit her lip and said the only thing she could think of, "I'm sorry."  
  
"But Emiko-sama didn't do anything wrong." The maid pointed out quickly.  
  
The two girls stared at themselves in the full-length glass mirror before giving each other an understanding smile.  
  
"I heard the prince arrived yesterday," Emiko changed the subject in a hurry, "I didn't go to the welcome feast because I had my dress and beauty appointments to take care of…but you must've been there." She added eagerly, "Did you see him?"  
  
Nod. Was it her imagination, or did the maid look slightly paler?  
  
"Was he handsome?"  
  
"Uh…" Her cheeks turned bright pink.  
  
"You don't have to be so shy with me." Emiko rather like this girl, and she was sick of those robotic servants that either didn't talk or was just scared to death of her.  
  
"You can call me Emiko when no one else is around."  
  
The maid's eyes grew wide before the corners of her mouth lifted into a friendly grin.  
  
"My name is Tohru."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you seriously do that?" Emiko's eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
"Yes." Tohru admitted in embarrassment and the Princess bubbled up with laughter.  
  
Tohru liked her laugh a lot; it was a warm and happy sound, like how the flames of a fire danced so brightly on a cold winter's night. Tohru wondered why she bottled up all that life and charisma inside, why she didn't share it with the rest of the world.  
  
"And you did that not once---but twice?" Emiko forced out between non- stop giggles. "Splattering the prince with food---that is the funniest thing I've ever heard… I wish I had been there."  
  
"I thought I was going to be punished or dismissed, but they just told me to clean up the mess and leave."  
  
"What did Prince Kyou do during the whole time?"  
  
"He was being very kind about it all, he didn't yell at me or insult me or anything…" Which was true, she even thought he gave her a little smile.  
  
"He sounds like a nice guy." Emiko took a deep breath and forced her self to calm down. "I hope he chooses me to be his bride… my sisters are being really nasty about the whole thing and it makes me mad because they always think they are everything…I want to prove to them I am important too." She turned to Tohru, "Do you think he'll like me?"  
  
"Emiko-sama…?"  
  
"I told you to call me Emiko---lose the 'sama' and the 'princess', sometimes I hate being royalty."  
  
"I'm—sorry."  
  
Emiko smiled a hint of a smile. "But you didn't do anything."  
  
Small chuckles turned into stomach aching laughs, and their troubles melted away quicker than a knife through hot butter. The beginning of a friendship has started.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou caught a whiff of perfume as soon as he stepped in the dining hall, the three princesses stood at once and offered him their most dazzling smiles and graceful curtsy; each was beautiful and unique in their own sense and charm. Princess Kay radiated beauty without trying to, Princess Callie's smiles were brighter than the North Star, and Princess Emiko was a lovely rose blossom. As confused and frustrated as Kyou was, he flirted with them and smiled his never failing smiles that would've made lesser women swoon or faint over him.  
  
"So how do you like Holaine so far, Prince Kyou? If you need some one to show you around, feel free to call on me." Princess Kay leaned forward and her dark curls fell down her bare shoulders.  
  
Kyou raised his wine glass to his lips and took a sip, "I'd like that."  
  
Princess Emiko piped in, "How was the Banquet yesterday?"  
  
"The food was amazing," He smiled at her and she beamed, "I'm sorry you and your sisters weren't there."  
  
Callie sighed a soft, elegant sigh. "I heard some clumsy oaf spilled food on Prince Kyou, the servants these days have really gone down hill. I'm sorry you had to endure that."  
  
The maid's innocent eyes and soft smiles flashed into Kyou's mind before he shoved the image away forcefully, he had to concentrate on one thing at a time.  
  
"Just a little accident." Any other day he would've enjoyed his time with three attractive females fighting for his attention, but today was not the day, they were crowding him and making him irritated, and the mere thought of choosing a Queen was nausiating.  
  
* * *  
  
Callie flashed him another coy smile before flipping her hair over her shoulders, hoping that it would glitter like it was suppose to catch Prince Kyou's attention, wishing he knew what she did for him, how she washed her hair in 3 bowls of egg whites and sat in a bath tub with pickle slices over her eyes for an hour.  
  
"You're so witty darling!" She giggled coyly and twirled another strand of hair, he rewarded her with a sexy grin before going back to his original topic of conversation, something about his home country…what was the name of it again? Who cares, all that it mattered was that Prince Kyou was obviously attracted to her, and it will be very soon before he asked for her hand.  
  
That's right Emiko, Callie shot a smug look at her sister, maybe I'll just find it in my heart to et you come to the wedding, since you are in my bloodline and all…  
  
* * *  
  
When Kay was twelve she started to get non-stop anonymous love letters that all began with 'My Dearest, loveliest, most sweetest…' the heading usually took half a page. By the time she was fifteen she had to avoid many outdoor activities because there wasn't anyplace she didn't go without being sidetracked by a dozen of her fan club members. She was used to being the center of attention and everybody's mortal goddess, so when this Prince Kyou came along, she was not expecting any difference.  
  
But he was, first of all; he was the only man she has ever met who didn't stutter speech in her presence. Then there was his attitude, he was his own person and acted like it. Prince Kyou also had natural power; he could command people with out making it seem like a command, you wouldn't realize it after afterwards. Kay loved that about him because she loved power; she spent half of her life to obtain that.  
  
And she would do anything to get it.  
  
* * *  
  
Emiko could just sit there and watch him for the rest of her life.  
  
She wasn't expecting the ugliest guy the face of this planet, but she definitely did not expect Mr. Gorgeous. His mischievous eyes kept locking with her own, and she could feel the heat that spread to her cheeks.  
  
How stupid of me to doubt myself, She almost laughed out loud, that he actually would not like me? I should have more confidence… how could I have almost believed Kay or Callie's stupid ideas, like someone as perfect as Prince Kyou would even THINK about marrying them?  
  
Now all she's have to do was wait a few more days to become Queen.  
  
Author's note: Wow, I actually have reviews! A big thank you to all of you who reviewed, I thought no one was going to read this… I hope this is long enough, It's a line over 6 pages, a little better than chapter 2. 'Unexpected' is going way better than I expected, all these little ideas just jump out at me and I just want to put it all down on paper, I have a BIG IDEA for this and hopefully I can start it off in chapter four. If anyone would like to e-mail me for anything, please do. Other than talking on the phone, my next favorite way of communication is e-mail; it's fast, easy and free…so please hop to your nearest internet access and send me something, whether it's comments, or just to talk about anime. 


	4. Cinderell's Ball

I can still feel your warm embrace  
  
And picture your sweet smile  
  
But when I open my eyes  
  
You are gone  
  
You left  
  
As quickly as you appeared  
  
Leaving no traces  
  
For me to find you  
  
Were you just another fantasy  
  
From my dreams?  
  
Or are my dreams becoming true?  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"A ball?!" Tohru's eyes widened as she dried a plate from her enormous stack of dishes.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve?!" A head servant growled as he dropped in to a chair, "After one hectic of a banquet now they're going to hold what they say's going to be the biggest ball of the year?!"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"ARE WE MACHINES OR SOMETHING? Do servants not also need rests?!"  
  
"When is it?"  
  
The head servant sighed and hung his head, "In a week---IN A WEEK! HOW THE HELL CAN WE GET ANYTHING DONE IN A WEEK?"  
  
Tohru shrunk back and gulped nervously, "I-I am sure we can finish everything in time."  
  
"Is the ball for the prince to chose a bride?" She asked eagerly to change the subject.  
  
"No, I heard it was more for the prince to mingle with the courts, just to relax more and feel more welcome I suppose." A vein popped from his forehead as he stared daggers at Tohru, " Of course…relaxing for him meaning more days for us slaving away!"  
  
"Head Servant Sir," Meshyou appeared in the doorway, "You're are wanted in kitchen, the chefs are having some…difficulties."  
  
"Probably tearing each other's throats out again." He swore loudly before leaving, "Those (beep)(beep)(beep) idiots! Never any(beep)(beep)(beep) peace with them around!"  
  
"That goes for you too!" Meshyou shot back once he was out of earshot.  
  
"Meshyou-san," Tohru asked in a hurry, "Is there really going to be a ball?"  
  
"Yes," Meshyou sighed, "Prince Kyou sure brings lots of excitement for us…so much that I now get up each morning before the rooster crows. I can tell we're going to be restless with the Masked Ball well on its way."  
  
"The Masked Ball?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Everybody comes in a mask so no one will know you are." Emiko toyed with an emerald ring on her finger. "But I already know what my sisters are wearing because Callie just had to come and show off her stupid dress yesterday, and Kay practically drew me a picture of what it looks like. Hmpt! If they think they can win Prince Kyou's heart with a couple of coy words and some rags they'd better check in with reality again! Because they'll be the ones eating their hearts out as Prince Kyou and I dance away in the spotlight!"  
  
"I wish I had a sister." Tohru said wistfully.  
  
"No you don't," Emiko sniffed in annoyance, " At least not sisters like mine."  
  
"Someone I could laugh with when I'm sad…someone I could talk to when I'm lonely…"  
  
"You're too idealistic, it doesn't work like that."  
  
"Emiko-chan must've at least liked Kay-sama and Callie-sama at some time."  
  
Emiko pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "I don't, and even if I did like them once, it was a long, long time ago, so long I can't remember it." Her face hardened like cold marbles.  
  
She smiled softly at Tohru, "You might think a Princess's life is easy, but I've had my shares of troubles too."  
  
"Before my mother died," Tohru began hesitantly, "she always used to say, 'life is like a ship at sea, the sailing might be hard at times, but always think of the sun after the storm."  
  
"And I know who my sunshine is!" Emiko's skirt spread out like a pink umbrella as she twirled around the room.  
  
"Prince Kyou?"  
  
Emiko stopped mid way in a twirl and grinned slyly, "Like there's any other?"  
  
* * *  
  
"A ball?" Kyou looked at Shingure in boredom, "This better not be some plan to get me to propose in public."  
  
"No, no, no…" Shingure wave his hand carelessly, "I wouldn't do something like that to you ( A.N: Yes he would^_^)---it's a masked ball, you just go and have fun…get to know some people."  
  
"When I can't see who they are?"  
  
"The princesses will be there."  
  
"And…?" Kyou slouched in his seat and closed his eyes.  
  
"All I can say is---you only have three month, so you had better act fast."  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
"One more thing, Kyou?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make sure you don't get to know the women too well…"  
  
With a sleep yawn that made him look incredibly sexy and adorable at the same time, Kyou opened one eye.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean."  
  
"Calm down. I can behave." Not saying that I will.  
  
Kyou moved the corners of his mouth into a smirk that would've made Shingure drool if he was gay or of the opposite sex.( A.N: Can someone tell me if him and Akito is a couple? If I'm totally off track then please blame it on those sites that claim to be truthful, and then kindly turn your undivided attention back to the story)  
  
Like hell you would, Shingure sent him this mental message that Kyou didn't bother to acknowledge, You know as well as I do that you're probably going to flirt with every woman who looks good in a tiny corset and half their chest in full view. King Issaru and your father are going to have my head on a platter if I don't see you through your wedding. So please, PLEASE Kyou, don't force me to take drastic measure because I swear to everything holy and divine that I will make you very sorry IF YOU MAKE ME VERY SORRY!  
  
Shingure smiled lightly as his violently disturbed thoughts rambled on.  
  
"Make sure that you do."  
  
* * *  
  
The day of the ball was finally here, which was a humungous relief to almost everybody. The honored guests were pleased because they could enjoy themselves in another grand and important event, which would make them, seem more grand and important. Unfortunately servants did not feel the same way about Balls and Banquets because first of all, they were not invited because of their lower-class status and no one back then have enough common sense to notice being filthy rich did not make you better than others. Secondly, they were so sick of preparations that half of them couldn't wait to slam their heads in a pillow and not wake up until Christmas.  
  
At first the Head Servant laughed in Tohru's face when she asked if she could serve at the Ball, but later Princess Emiko-sama had a little chat with the old pal and set the record straight. Of course Tohru didn't asked her new and wonderfully powerful friend who is the third royal princess of her country to brig her to justice, because Tohru is such a sweet and kind girl that she would never complain about anything. The Ball Room was decorated in everything shiny and sparkly that it made your eyes hard to stay focused. Cooks, chefs and anybody else with a title that gave them the right to make food worked until their pupils dilated and became afraid of kitchen accessories.  
  
Servants weren't the only ones in a hurry, noblewomen, ladies of the court either soaked in foreign oils or piled their faces with heavy cream and cucumber slices over their eyes.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Tohru stared in wonder at the dazzling princess before her, Emiko looked gorgeous and she knew it herself. The midnight blue dress fit so perfectly with her silk sequenced mask, that she couldn't help but break into a smile.  
  
"I think Emiko-chan is going to attract a lot of attention tonight."  
  
"But I only want Prince Kyou's attention." Emiko fidgeted with her golden chain.  
  
"You'll get it." Tohru reassured her. "How would you know it's Prince Kyou anyway?"  
  
"He'll be standing with my father so I'll know what he's wearing and then I'll just let him know that this stunning beauty who has been taking his breath away is …me."  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou grinned and tried to remove himself away from all the female attention.  
  
"Prince Kyou, we are just so deeply honored by you presence, you have no idea…" The woman drew herself so close that he could smell the perfume on her.  
  
"Thank you." He flashed another killer smile that drew more attention before receiving a dirty look from Shingure.  
  
Emiko watched as Prince Kyou struggled to get away from the crowd of women.  
  
I knew he'd come looking for me. She thought as she made her way towards him. Like those stupid court women can hold his attention for longer than ten minutes?  
  
"Prince Kyou?" She called to get his attention, he turned and she knew he liked what he saw. "Would you---?"  
  
"Prince Kyou!" Emiko was interrupted by a voice that she knew and did not want to hear. And there was Kay, all dressed up and looking positively radiant in her white silk dress and mask. "You promised me the next dance--- remember? You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, not at all." Emiko forced out through her teeth and smiled tightly as Kay grinned sweetly at her.  
  
"Wait for me." Prince Kyou winked at Emiko before Kay took his arm and led him to the dance floor.  
  
"Grrrr," Emiko growled as she headed over to the buffet table, "I can't believe she shares my blood…"  
  
Without a second though she popped a piece of cake in her mouth and chew angrily as she watched Kay cling to Prince Kyou like a barnacle.  
  
"Why that little…" A gentleman near by looked at her with interest as she ate on with incredible speed until half the cake was gone.  
  
"That strawberry nut cake must be rather good eh, my lady?"  
  
"It's alright—" Realization dawned on Emiko as she stopped the piece half- way reached her open mouth. "Strawberry nut cake did you say?"  
  
"The very best."  
  
"OHMYGOD!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm allergic to nuts!" Emiko screeched out as she dropped into dry sobs. "Whenever I eat it I get a rash that turns my whole face red and---"  
  
Tohru looked helpless as Emiko threw up in the bush.  
  
"I can't go to the Ball like this! I might just throw up again on Prince Kyou…"  
  
The two girls stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"Unless…" Emiko's eyes brightened a she straightened up excitedly and glanced at Tohru.  
  
"…Unless I get a replacement."  
  
Tohru stared at her in amazement. "You…aren't talking about me right?"  
  
"Please Tohru? Please do this for me!" Emiko pleaded with puppy-like eyes.  
  
"You're exactly my height and figure! All you have to do is to wear my dress dance with Prince Kyou and then just stay at the Ball and avoid small talks! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? I'll do anything! I'll---"  
  
"But what if they find out? What if they…?"  
  
"I'll take all the blame, just please? You don't even have to go off and look for him, he'll come for you! Please hurry, the dance is almost over."  
  
"I…but I have to serve all those platters of food…"  
  
"There are so many serving maids that they won't miss you! And if there's a problem I'll take care of it."  
  
"But…" Tohru still looked uncertain, "…"  
  
"There are millions of 'But' and 'what if'—just please do this for me once? Don't make me grovel on my knees…"  
  
Tohru looked at her friend's pleading face and nodded softly.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it…"  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU…ugh…I don't feel so good…"  
  
* * *  
  
"No thank you." Does my voice sound that high and squeaky? Tohru smiled politely as she refused another nobleman in a dance.  
  
"Maybe some other time I'll get a chance to dance with such a beautiful lady such as yourself."  
  
Tohru blushed at the compliment but then reminded her self she was in Emiko's dress, Emiko's shoes and Emiko's necklaces; they wouldn't pay attention to me if they knew I was just a plain maid.  
  
"Would you dance with…?" The woman asked while the man beside her glared at him in fury.  
  
In Kyou's rapid attempts to come up with excuses his eyes fell on a exactly who he was looking for; the lady in blue.  
  
"I'm sorry," He tried his best to sound like it too. "But I'm already taken."  
  
"Care to dance still?"  
  
Tohru looked at him curiosity, "Prince…Kyou?"  
  
"Please keep your voice down." Kyou glanced around nervously as he took her hand and led her away as quickly as possible.  
  
Everything was fine, Tohru avoided a conversation and Kyou didn't want to start one either, until Kyou pulled her closer when the music turned slower and she started to step on his shoes.  
  
"Sorry." She grimaced, "I-I'm not a very good dancer, maybe you should dance with someone else."  
  
This is the first time in Kyou's life when a woman didn't want to dance with him---and actually told him to dance with someone else( rejection hurts).  
  
"Not that I don't want to dance with you," Tohru added quickly when she saw Kyou's face. "I mean, you're a really good dancer, and I'm not—so…"  
  
Kyou felt amused at her outburst, "You can learn—I'll teach you."  
  
"I don't want you to waste time on me." Tohru looked down at her shoes.  
  
"If you were wasting my time I wouldn't have kept dancing with you."  
  
"Huh?" Tohru looked up in surprise.  
  
"And if I wanted to, I could waste my time on you from now until the ball ends."  
  
"You can't do that!" Tohru panicked, what would head servant say about coming in late plus not doing her job? Even Emiko might not be able to bail her out of this one.  
  
"Why?" Twice the same woman refused him? What is the world coming to?  
  
"Because…I'll ruin your shoes…"  
  
Kyou laughed, "I have others, don't worry."  
  
"But they're such nice shoes…" Tohru knew she was grasping straws but she didn't care.  
  
"I value my dance partners more."  
  
With that, there was not much Tohru could say, so…they danced on.  
  
End chapter four  
  
A.N: Does everybody like this chapter? This is the chapter that everybody's waiting for…they actually meet! I'm sorry if the poem was kind of lame at the beginning but I am in a hurry to eat my lunch, catch the bus and head downtown to look for 'peach girl momo' mangas in my local comic store( did I mention I have to do all this in 30 minutes?). Anyways, back to 'unexpected', I am so thankful to everybody who either read this story or even sent a review( shed tears) you guys don't know how much your feedback has encouraged me to work harder on this story! I will now ignore daily life and drink more tea and coffee than ever so I can have enough strength to continue my story…or something to that point…By the way, if anyone thinks of any good chapter titles please e-mail me because I'm clueless at these things (notice how all my titles are one worded?). And as always…please review. 


	5. Love's leaving leaves no trace

In the rain  
  
I felt soft drops fall  
  
In my hair  
  
Trailing down my face  
  
Sliding off my shoulders  
  
And I hear it fall by me  
  
Fall past me  
  
Beneath me  
  
Until it splashes  
  
In silver puddles  
  
Of rain  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Emiko's head was still spinning from last night, as she trudged along the hallway to breakfast two figures suddenly appeared by her side.  
  
"Please," Emiko groaned as she looked up and saw Kay and Callie, "it's just too early in the morning…"  
  
"That was some pretty impressive stuff you put on at the ball, I never knew you had it in you little sister." Kay's smile actually looked…sincere?  
  
I went through five bottles of pills last night just to keep from throwing up and now you mock me…? Emiko forced herself to calm her rising blood pressure while looking perfectly cool at the same time.  
  
"I guess our charm does run in this family, but I'd never would've guessed that the Prince would pick you!" Callie's voice whipped Emiko's head around in a flash.  
  
"W-what did you say?" Breathe Emiko, just keep on breathing…  
  
"Don't play dumb Emiko!" Kay rolled her eyes, "The whole entire kingdom saw how smitten the Prince was with you."  
  
"He was like, human super glue…he didn't even leave your side for a second; and then you two just disappeared…what happened? Did he take you to an romantic place and propose his undying love to you?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot Callie," Kay snapped before her eyes sparkled and grabbed Emiko's hands excitedly, "So when's the wedding? I just know you'll pick your favorite sister to be your maid of honor right---?"  
  
"Yeah right! Why would Emiko want you? She's obviously going to pick me!"  
  
Kay croaked a dry laugh, "I don't think so honey---you just go and help the servants dust the floors and serve some food…leave the important matters to important people---"  
  
As the two other princesses argued between their fist shakings, nail scratching, and eye glaring, Emiko closed her eyes and backed herself against the stony wall, feeling the coldness of the surface as she slid into a heap on the floor.  
  
Oh my God Tohru! Emiko's mind screamed frantically, What really happen last night?!  
  
* * *  
  
Shingure was pleased.  
  
Why? What a stupid question…he had humbly accepted the duty of fulfilling his King's impossible wish, the task of forcing (playboy) Prince Kyou into marriage. The idea had shocked him at first, and for some time he worried if he was able to see the next sun rise, but God was ever so, so kind to him---because Kyou was finally going to choose a bride. He saw how intimate Kyou was with that charming Princess Emiko in her midnight blue dress…Shingure didn't know why it happened, and he didn't care…the forces of the universe was not any of his damn business…  
  
Humming cheerfully on his way to breakfast, Shingure considered the ideas of giving Kyou a hug, a flower, or even a short thank-you note.  
  
Never mind…I can't scare him to death before the wedding…  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou stood by the window silently, watching the rain slash against the glass and slide down in drops of silver.  
  
FLASHBACK…  
  
Kyou found it amusing that she was so nervous not because of dancing with him, but to get away from him.  
  
"Relax," He whispered softly in her ear, "You're never going to learn how to dance if you keep watching the clock."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just…are you sure it's alright if you keep dancing with me? There's a lot of other ladies waiting in line to just share one dance with you, I-I feel guilty…"  
  
"I've been running from them the whole night," Kyou smirked, "Is the only girl I enjoy dancing with telling me to get lost?"  
  
"NO! No! No!" Her eyes widened behind her mask with her lips forming a perfect circle.  
  
"I wouldn't DARE! I---"  
  
"Okay, okay…" Kyou laughed and took her hand, "Come on, I need some fresh air, if you don't want to dance with me, then let's go take a walk."  
  
…FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
* * *  
  
"First I generously grant you another chance, but instead of working hard like you were suppose to! You skip the job and come back at six in the morning from Kami knows where! If it wasn't for the Royal Princess Emiko I would've fired you without another thought! You---Are you even listening?! (NO)"  
  
(A.N: I'm starting to like this Head servant guy less and less, I think I'll fire him sometime soon. ^_-)  
  
Tohru sat in a daze as the Head Servant rambled on and on…her mind was lost in memories…  
  
FLASHBACK…  
  
"Cold?" The wind had taken on a sudden chill.  
  
Tohru hugged herself as she leaned back against an old oak tree.  
  
"No, I'm fine..."  
  
"Then how come you're shivering like that?" Kyou gave her his jacket.  
  
"But what about you?" What would I do if the Prince got a cold because of me?  
  
Kyou sat by her and folded his arms; he gave her a smile that made her warm all over. "Worry about yourself for a change."  
  
"But that would be selfish! Mother always said to think of others first…if I was always thinking of my needs, heaven would punish me!"  
  
"…" Kyou stared at her with disbelief, how many times have he heard the women in his life whine about this, whine about that?  
  
"Don't you ever think of your happiness? Your own needs?"  
  
"Why would I want anything more?" Tohru asked curiously. "I have enough money to buy myself bread each week and enough wild flowers to pick in the gardens---"  
  
"Who are you?" Kyou asked quietly.  
  
"What…?" Tohru panicked, "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"You're no one from the courts are you?"  
  
"…"  
  
"No one at Royal Courts," He chuckled softly," ever has 'enough money to buy themselves bread each week', they've got much more than that, and no woman I've met had ever 'picked wild flowers'."  
  
"I-I'm not who you think I am." Tohru looked him in the eye and bit her lip.  
  
"Obviously," Kyou gave his hair an impatient swipe, "but don't worry, I won't give away your secret."  
  
Tohru breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"…But tell me why you're here anyway."  
  
"I can't!" Tohru protested desperately, "…I promised someone I wouldn't, and a promise is something I can't break…"  
  
"You're cute…"  
  
Even in the darkness of the night, Tohru could feel her cheeks flame.  
  
"But you're only human." Kyou reached over and ruffled her hair gently, "Breaking promises and being selfish are things are born with us, there's no way to avoid it."  
  
"That's not what Mother said…she said it's okay to make mistakes…but just don't repeat it again…that's how life should be—to realize when you're wrong and what you should do about it."  
  
Tohru smiled brightly at the Prince, "So you can say that we humans, were born into this world to do wrong…but in the end, it's all up to us--- eh?"  
  
Her innocent smile gave Kyou an unfamiliar feeling; it ached and tore at his heart…he had never felt so lost and confused in his life before, and knowing that scared him in a way.  
  
"What if someone never had the choice? And everything was thrown at him all of his life---people around him just expected him to swallow all the crap and deal with out a problem?"  
  
"Well…if they just have hope…I'm sure something good will come their way…"  
  
"Hope doesn't exist."  
  
"That person must've experienced a lot of pain and anguish," Tohru lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
Kyou didn't reply.  
  
An owl hooted in the night, and the moonbeam with high above the branches.  
  
"It's getting late."  
  
"So…?"  
  
"I can't keep my eyes open…" Tohru could barely hide the yawn that escaped her mouth.  
  
Tohru's breathing turned soft and even, until she fell into a gentle restless slumber.  
  
Kyou gently pushed back the stray strands from Tohru's forehead, feeling the silkiness of her skin against his fingers. Without warning, Tohru's body shifted and her head fell gently against his shoulder.  
  
Kyou woke up the next morning alone to see the rising sun shining warmly at the world, but inside he felt something dark and cold…almost like desertion.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS…  
  
* * *  
  
"Kyou-Chan! I've finally found you! You didn't go to breakfast, you skipped this whole ridiculously long and pointless tea time, which was actually wise in my opinion, and the servants told me you weren't in your chambers last night…"  
  
Shingure winked at him meaningfully, "So…you couldn't wait until the wedding night huh?"  
  
"Screw off you sick pervert." Watch it Kyou, you're losing your cool.  
  
Shingure pouted, "That's no way to treat someone who helped you find true, everlasting love! Now is it? I told you sooner or later you'd fall for one of the princesses---and as usual, I was right."  
  
This caught Kyou off guard, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You sly little boy you!" Shingure would've poked Kyou in the forehead if he didn't dodge quickly by reflex.  
  
"Don't try to hide it!" Shingure rolled his eyes in a bored fashion, "Everybody knows already…how you proposed to Emiko-sama last night!"  
  
WHAT. THE. HELL. Have I even seen her last night? Geez, that girl's been the only thing on my mind…I'm losing my sanity because of her…  
  
"I never did such a thing," Kyou replied icily. "I told you I wanted to take my time."  
  
"You did, and now you're going to marry the princess!" Shingure heartily slapped Kyou on the back, "And I don't understand why you're in denial---"  
  
"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kyou cut in impatiently, "I am not marrying Emiko."  
  
Shingure sighed, "Whatever you say…the wedding invitations are already being sent as we speak---"  
  
"And no one bothered to tell me?"  
  
"I just figured you knew."  
  
CHAPTER FIVE ENDS  
  
(A.N: O.K, I am so sorry for not updating in such a looooooooong time(excuses, excuses), another BIG thank you for everyone who either read it or even took their time in reviewing it. Now, to clear a few things up for everyone, Kyou doesn't know it's Tohru behind the mask, Emiko knows it's Tohru (whether she wants to tell the world?…hmmm, Gotta read chapter six), and Tohru knows this whole big secret thing but isn't sure if she should tell anyone, because 1)she's just a maid( she hasn't got much to offer in title or wealth) 2) she doesn't know how Kyou feels about her ( alas…it's the lack of self confidence that holds her down) 3) There's Emiko and the King and the entire royal courts…she just might lose her job and life. So as you all probably can tell, this story is a roller coaster, with twist after another…and I'm the one in control of the switches! ( evil laughter…heh,heh,heh..) I hope everybody liked this chapter, the ending was a little weak and the poem had nothing to do with the story but I thought it was kind of nice…if someone has suggestions PLEASE e-mail me. ) 


	6. Aftermath

I snap my fingers And a million bucks appear I snap it again? There's a genie at my command I keep snapping Until there's nothing in the world I can't possibly have But there is only one thing NO matter how much I snap my fingers I can't see your face in front of me Even if my bones break from snapping So much I can't rid of my feelings For you It hurts But at the same time I feel happy And at peace Just at the thought of you I hope you feel the same About me  
  
CHAPTER SIX "Oh My." Emiko dug her hands in her hair until she felt her nails claw at her scull; the feeling was painful.but not as painful as the fact that everything she had thought would go perfect backfired and blew up in her face.  
  
"What are we going to do? I just wanted you to dance with him once, not spent a night under some tree talking with him.what are we GOING TO DO? Everything's so screwed up! My father is already planning the wedding and I heard he's invited the Prince's parents; everything is so wrong!"  
  
"I.I don't think Kyou-sama believes that it was you Emiko-san, I think he knew I was an imposter; he might've even guessed that I was a servant."  
  
"Well, isn't he smart?" Emiko closed her eyes and clasped her hands to her chest, swaying-not-so-steadily on her tiptoes. "Tell me what it felt like to be in his arms?"  
  
"I wasn't in his arms, we were apart and he just held my hands and taught me how to dance. I think he was surprised to see a lady of the court not knowing how to dance properly. I kept stepping on his toes, he be very patient if he had stayed with me."  
  
Tohru smiled a soft smile; almost as if she was lost in her own world, Emiko glanced at her suspiciously. "YOU seem to like him a lot." Emiko accused. "Almost TOO much."  
  
"."  
  
"Have you fallen in love with him?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tohru laughed in Emiko's face, Emiko scowled but quickly smothered her disdainful expression. Exactly four people in her entire life had done what Tohru has dared to do; her late mother, her father and her two sisters. If Tohru had been anyone else Emiko would have without another thought threw the nearest solid object at her head in a fit.  
  
"I might like him, but only as a friend. He is yours, I promise you." Tohru smiled reassuringly, there was so much truth and warmth in it; it would calm even the wildest of beast. Emiko felt her worries wash and dissolve away; Tohru wouldn't betray her, she loyal and deserved to be trusted (everyone else is evil though).  
  
"Thank you." Emiko smiled for the first time in what felt like decades, "Thank you so much for being there for me."  
  
"That's what friends are for."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence; a deep bond of friendship passed between them, and instantly they both smiled, knowing that everything was going to be alright.somehow, someday; as long as they stuck together.  
  
"Okay, let's sort out our problems one by one." Emiko started off again, ticking off her fingers one after another. "Wedding starts soon-trust me, I know this for a fact because a wedding dress showed up by my door this morning. Number two, the whole kingdom would go hay wire if anyone ever found out, father would probably sent you to prison or something."  
  
Emiko took a deep breathe, this was all very hard to digest all at once. "Last but not least, and this is the biggest one of them all.the prince, from what I have heard, did not leave your side at once at the ball; that means.he must've been attracted to you in some way or another.and he thinks.or rather he knows it's not me."  
  
"If we twist this around somehow," Emiko sat down elegantly in a green wooden carved chair. "We could make Prince Kyou somehow believe it was really me that he was with the whole time and everybody would be happy and you wouldn't get hurt! What a brilliant plan."  
  
"I have to go, there's some work in the kitchen I have to finish." Tohru stood up and bowed her head apologetically.  
  
"But can't you stay a little bit longer? I could just have a talk with someone, I don't even know why you bother with that maid's job, why don't you become my lady in waiting or something? It could be very easily done."  
  
"No thank you," Tohru shook her head gently, "I'm happy with what I have now."  
  
Emiko shrugged as the door behind her shut and propped elbows against her arm rest, if only she could see things through Tohru's eyes.that would be an interesting sight.  
  
Outside Tohru could feel her tears stream down her face; she could taste the saltiness between her lips. She had lied about those extra kitchen chores; she just wanted to get away before she broke down in sobs. This empty feeling inside, like she lost something apart of her that she could never find or replace again, was eating away at her slowly and painfully.  
  
She had lied for a second time, not to Emiko, but to herself.she wouldn't call it love, not just yet, but something was definitely there that made her want to see Kyou again...  
  
"Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm sorry, thank you for asking." Tohru felt embarrassed to be shedding tears in front of a stranger, she wiped her eyes quickly with the back of her hand, but that didn't stop another teardrop coming.  
  
"Pretty girls shouldn't be crying so much." The flame colored young man said smilingly as he took out a handkerchief and softly wiped her damp cheek dry.  
  
Tohru was so surprised that her mouth fell open; she blinked her eyes and found herself staring at.  
  
"Kyou-sama?" She croaked.  
  
"Good afternoon to you also." A trace of a smile appeared as he wiped the rest of her face, his touch was soothing and cool but it felt like fire against Tohru's skin.  
  
"I.thankyouIhavetogo." She didn't trust herself to say anything in fear of Kyou recognizing her voice; with an abrupt bow she quicken her pace towards the nearest exit.  
  
"Stop." His single word was a command.  
  
Tohru stopped; turned around slowly and faced the ground.  
  
"Where is Princess Emiko is?"  
  
"You can find her Highness in her Chambers, Kyou-sama." Tohru said in a whispery voice and was off again like a bullet.  
  
Kyou shrugged, he had seen odder servants, but the girl seemed strangely familiar for some reason.but as usual he didn't have the time to think of it, his life was hectic enough as it is and all he just wanted a little order; which was something he was going to get.  
  
He found Emiko resting.or posing, he was sure of which on a velvet chair with her legs crossed and cleavage showing; her blond hair was piled up in ringlets and her face was flawlessly covered in makeup.  
  
"Prince Kyou!" Emiko's eyes widened with a start, "You've caught me looking my worst, would you please excuse me and come back later?"  
  
Kyou invited himself to sit down and calmly studied her through his never- faltering gaze.  
  
"Or just give me a few minutes so I can freshen up."  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude," Kyou smiled serenely, "but I have only one question and it will take little of your time.depending all in the honesty of your answer of course."  
  
"Oh?" Emiko sat back down, casually combing her hair with her long, slim fingers.  
  
"Please excuse me if you find my question offensive; was it really you, Princess Emiko that I had danced with on the night of the ball?"  
  
A flash of white spread across her features, while her eyes darted in panic; all this happened within the fracture of a millisecond; but it still did not escape Kyou's sharp eyes.  
  
Emiko blinked, but recovered quickly with the dignity that she was born with. She laughed a flirtiest little laugh, and rested her chin on her entwined her fingers. "You are such a tease my dear Prince," Emiko gave a little swap with her hand a few inches from Kyou's face, "how could I forget the time we had spent with each other? It was the most romantic night of my life. It was so sweet of you to take me for that walk under the stars, how we shared with each other things never before disused outside our own hearts? I still remember the warmth of your arm around my shoulders as we fell asleep under that ancient tree."  
  
Kyou took another sip of the tea, listening to every detail of Emiko's words.  
  
"You describe it well." Kyou clapped softly.  
  
"Why of course, I was there...remember?" Emiko winked at him meaningfully.  
  
"Your description of that night was colorful and thorough to the very last drop," Kyou locked eyes with Emiko and formed a little smirk, "but somehow I still don't believe you."  
  
"Then who else could it had been?" Emiko challenged, loathing the fact he could see through her lies.  
  
"Oh I don't know," Kyou stood up and paced around the room. "Perhaps someone else wearing your dress and pretending to be you?"  
  
"That's ridiculous," Emiko scoffed, "What an silly idea, how could this so call 'someone' have gotten her hands on my dress when I was wearing it? Everybody knew I was at the ball. Are you suggesting that this 'someone' drag me outside when no one was paying attention and stripped me naked?"  
  
"I don't think that's quite possible," His voice was playful and a bit sarcastic, "but the idea of you yourself exchanging your dress with a somebody for your own personal reasons and stayed in you own chambers while your 'imposter' was at the ball seems very possible to me."  
  
"You must've thought about this for sometime, that's quite a imagination." Emiko giggled.  
  
"Stop playing games Princess Emiko, " Kyou turned serious, "you know who I danced with at the ball and you know it wasn't you."  
  
Emiko's gaze stood up and faced him defiantly, "Obviously I'd know, it was me."  
  
"You're not going to tell me are you," Kyou chuckled bitterly, "it's funny how nothing is the truth and you have to find out everything on your own."  
  
Emiko wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard and square on the lips, Kyou kept his eyes open, her lips were pleasurable and every bit of a woman, but she didn't give him the sweet longing sense as that star filled night under the old tree with the conversations that just kept coming; no woman would ever take his heart again, because it was already given.  
  
He pulled away calmly and started for the door, leaving Emiko breathless and less than pleased.  
  
Emiko called after him in a fit. "What if that 'somebody' doesn't want to be found?"  
  
"She has to come find me and tell me herself," Kyou mused thoughtfully. "Then maybe I'll leave her alone." * * *  
  
Kyou walked into a sort of a surprise in his room, he would've quickly walked out and found much more comfortable places to stay if Shingure hadn't spotted him and pulled him back in.  
  
"Ah! Kyou my boy!" Shingure rubbed Kyou's hair in a friendly fashion but never less to annoy him, "Have I got a big 'Ol surprise for you! Hohohohohohohohohoh!" (A.N: Shingure is hyper sometimes^-^)  
  
"What is this?" Kyou asked as his eyes fell on the mess that was just loading its self up in his room.  
  
"Oh, over in the corner is where we stashed all the different flower arrangements, I would've chosen for you but I could decide between the pink roses and the dragon snaps; I hoping you could help me on this decision. On your desk, I hope you don't mind, there was nowhere else the wedding invitations could go.say, don't you like the gold letters on white paper? I thought you would; okay, I'll take that blank expression of yours as a sign of agreement. I thought you could try on some wedding suits today, we have black, blue, even neon green, aren't these selections just superb? Hohohohohohohohohohohohoh!"  
  
(A.N: Shingure can also sometimes go over the edge^-^please don't mind him, he's still very lovable.)  
  
"Why are you here again?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? It's wonderful, I'm in charge of your wedding.I've always wanted to plan one and now my wish is coming true."  
  
Kill me now, Kyou face faulted and dropped his head in his palms, God save me.  
  
"Don't you want to hear the REALLY good news?" Shingure's smile became wider and devil horns grew from his head.  
  
"Enlighten me." Kyou's voice dripped of sarcasm as he glared at Shingure.  
  
"Your parents are coming to visit, and they bring your brother Yuki-sama and your friends, your cousin Hanajima-san and my lovely cousin Kagura- san."  
  
Kyou face faulted again and sighed miserably; Kagura will complicate matters worse.  
  
"Now do you want to hear the REALLY REALLY good news?"  
  
Kyou stated bluntly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Of course you do! They've arrived and they're dying to see you, especially Kagura-san, she misses you terribly, I must say her strength has even gotten stronger.oops, I meant, she was getting all the more charming.Kyou? Why do you look so pale all of a sudden? Maybe you should sit down and drink something.are you.?"  
  
"I'm not here, tell them I'm not here!" Kyou hissed urgently, "Tell them I'm sick, I dead1 I hit my head and I'm not waking up! I don't want to see them!"  
  
"Impossible, they-"  
  
"I'm leaving." Kyou walked away with his blood boiling, he flung open the door and faced the one and only Kagura with Yuki right behind her.  
  
"Argh!" Kyou flung back only to be attacked.er, I meant to be embraced in a very painful and bone snapping way by the ever so 'charming' Kagura.  
  
"KYOU-SAMA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, BUT DON'T FEAR! I DON'T MIND IF I'M THE MISTRESS! (More rambling, while Kyou loses more of life every second)"  
  
"They were right next door, I tried to tell you." Shingure shrugged innocently.  
  
Kyou looked up in a daze and glared, Yuki did likewise, electricity seemed to shimmer in the air, but neither prince backed out in this staring contest.  
  
"Kyou." Yuki growled under his voice.  
  
"Yuki." Kyou returned icily.  
  
And thus they continued their glaring.  
  
(A.N: Aren't family gatherings so much fun? *beam" ^-^)  
  
Hanajima steps in, looking sullen as a lifeless doll with a dark, empty look in her eyes; electricity filled the air once more.  
  
"Hello Kyou, my electro-magnetic powers tell me that you are in good health yet your every truth is a lie, and you are searching in the dark, hoping to find some light to shine on the hidden secret."  
  
"Hello." Kyou wheezed out as Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck and prevented air passage through his throat.  
  
"This is all so moving! I just love it when everybody's together!" Shingure sniffed as he pulled out a handkerchief and gave a dramatic show of sobbing, "Alright! I can't stand it anymore! Group hug!"  
  
End CHAPTER SIX  
  
(A.N: I'm so sorry everybody, over the summer I was really busy (and lazy) so I didn't really work on this story a lot. I wrote lots of drafts for this story and I didn't really like any of them and I was getting very discouraged and even thought of discontinuing to write it.but all the (wonderful) reviewers, being the nice people you all are gave me lots of inspiration by sending me feed back. I got lots of suggestions and I think they are great, keep them coming, the more reviews the quicker my writing will be. Thank you all! I hope you like this chapter! I will continue to work hard and make this story as entertaining as possible! Somebody has suggested I get a mailing list, if anyone would like to know when the newest 'Unexpected' chapter get uploaded, please send me an e-mail. Ja^-^) 


	7. parady of poems

PARADY OF POEMS  
  
Over the horizon I look  
  
Pink, yellow; blue  
  
It's all there  
  
As I stretch out on my back  
  
And smile  
  
At the rising sun  
  
Seagulls soar over my head  
  
Splat, plat  
  
Oh no! My new hat is ruined  
  
By their droppings  
  
Ugh! Some idiot sailor  
  
Just splashed my newly done hair-do  
  
I roared a punishment in his direction  
  
He stuttered  
  
And croaked  
  
Like a frog  
  
No, frog is too good of a name  
  
More like  
  
An ugly, wrinkly  
  
Old toad..  
  
Oh look! The sun's risen  
  
How pretty  
  
---Princess Emiko, Opposite Attractions, Fruits Basket  
  
Oh Dear!  
  
I just spilled dirty water  
  
On that mopped floor!  
  
Oh Dear!  
  
I just dropped those heavy  
  
Spotless dishes  
  
On someone's head  
  
Oh Dear!  
  
I just slipped  
  
And tripped  
  
Over that little pebble  
  
And landed right in  
  
The mud  
  
Oh Dear!  
  
I've gotten my apron dirty!  
  
Oh Dear!  
  
The Head Servant will now be  
  
Angry  
  
Oh Dear!  
  
No dinner for me tonight!  
  
Oh Well.  
  
I can always try again tomorrow.  
  
--Tohru the maid, Opposite Attractions, Fruits Basket  
  
Sigh.  
  
Will these women ever leave me alone?  
  
I'm sick of these low, slinky  
  
Dresses  
  
Enough of the alcohol  
  
It's getting to my head  
  
That yuki's lookin' at me again  
  
.  
  
"Yo, screw off!  
  
It's not my problem you can't get a girlfriend!"  
  
Between Insults  
  
Fists shakings  
  
Snide remarks  
  
Throwing of heavy objects  
  
Arousing an annoying audience  
  
That turned our fight  
  
Into an sporting event  
  
There were placing of bets  
  
My aura skidded out of control  
  
A deep  
  
Dark  
  
Red  
  
The color of blood  
  
And there was going to be blood  
  
His---  
  
That damn mouse!  
  
---Prince Kyou, Opposite Attractions, Fruits Basket  
  
Shhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Zip! Spark! Zeeeeeeee..  
  
Then it all went away  
  
I took a sip of mint tea  
  
Savouring the cool  
  
Haunting  
  
Flavors  
  
Running my tongue  
  
Over tea leaves  
  
Ah!  
  
I sighed  
  
Nothing could ever be so relaxing  
  
Than to sit  
  
And read  
  
With your favourite  
  
Cup of  
  
Tea  
  
CRACK!  
  
Electricity broke out  
  
ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Static.Static.STATIC!!!!!  
  
I looked up  
  
And..  
  
WHOOOSH!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyou and Yuki dropped to the floor  
  
THUD  
  
Shingure looked at me  
  
I shrugged  
  
"They're just sleeping."  
  
---Hanajima, Opposite Attractions, Fruits Basket  
  
Oho oho oho oho oho oho oho oho oho oho  
  
Tee-HEE  
  
OHO  
  
I LOVE  
  
April Fool's Day  
  
When Kyou walks in to his room tonight  
  
He will see  
  
Kagura  
  
Smiling at him sweetly  
  
Who have just found in her room  
  
A rose-scented wedding proposal  
  
From the  
  
Almightly prince himself  
  
And  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Another Prince  
  
Will barge in  
  
On an 'embracing' couple  
  
Neverless  
  
Kagura embracing  
  
An struggling Kyou  
  
Is still an embrace  
  
Isn't it?  
  
Anyhow.  
  
Yuki has gone back to his room  
  
To find it changed.  
  
The color scheme is now pink  
  
And on his bed  
  
There is a  
  
Card  
  
That reads  
  
Dear Half Sister  
  
It's your favourite colour  
  
I told King Issaru  
  
Of your 'special needs'  
  
Kyou  
  
When things get too noisy  
  
Well..there's always  
  
Hanajima  
  
----Shingure, Opposite Attractions, Fruits Basket  
  
I AM NOT DEAD!!!!!!!*CHECKS IF SELF IS BREATHING* YES! I AM! I'M NOT DEAD! Sooooo.it's been awhile? A long time? Yup, yup, yup..okay, expect BIG TWIST IN STORY.I CAN GAURANTEE NO ONE EVER EXPECETED THIS! Look for next chapter SOON! Really really soon! q 


	8. new explorations

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"How splendid to meet Kallies' Royal representatives, never the less, Prince Kyou's own family."  
  
King Issaru boomed over the overly large, breakfast table clattered with loaded dishes of rich goodness. He smiled graciously at where the newcomers; Yuki, Kagura and Hanajima sat.  
  
Yuki cleared his throat mildly; Kay and Callie automatically turned their interested eyes on him, while Emiko's still stayed glued to Kyou.  
  
"You Majesty of Holaine, I am sorry to say that my Father, The King of Kallies and his Queen will not be able to visit for a short while. There have been some unexpected complications at our sea ports---it seems that the Red Crimsons are still attacking."  
  
"So they have struck there also?!" The King's face shifted into a frown. "What a shame that they are not caught yet, we ourselves have lost a couple of ships to them as well.'tis very bad for the economy."  
  
"But! They certainly will not raid our cruise when we set for sail in a couple of days."  
  
"Father! What do you mean?" Emiko frowned in bewilderment and then grinned. "I do not believe this! You have not even told me!"  
  
"Oh please, why would our dear father let you to be the first to know?" Kay muttered under her breath.  
  
"Does she really think she's the favorite?" Callie whispered to her other sister; and then the both of them broke out in rude chuckles.  
  
"I'm quite sorry my dear girl, I was saving it to be a surprise. We will be sailing out in my Agora to visit Tieba for no less than a week, think of it as a small welcome gift to our guests(turning to the others) it's quite a beautiful island not very far from here, our journey will also include the protection of my fifty best trained soilders---let's see the Red Cimsons beat that!"  
  
"But Your Highness," Kagura interrupted sweetly, "I have heard much of their ruthlessness, many have said that they cut off the sailors' heads and take it along with them as a trophy, they say that they live on an island that is covered in the remains of human skulls."  
  
"Those are just rumors my dear, no matter how gruesome rumors become, they are still idle talk. It is true that the Red Crimsons are somewhat violent but no one is a match for my army and men! Now let's all finish up and enjoy our day shall we?"  
  
For the rest of breakfast, no one ate more than necessary and excused them selves quickly. * * *  
  
"All right everyone, gather around; gather around! Stop your chattering! Silence! We have important business to discuss to-day!"  
  
Tohru tried to stand still as she could in the crowd of maids, cooks and palace guards to see the Head Servant; who was still bellowing out orders in the front, with his pudgy face red as an overgrown tomato.  
  
"Shut up all of you! Stuff it!"  
  
Whispers swept like ocean waves over the over-excited servants.  
  
"I say, I s-say I heard it was about the king's vacation or something out to Tieba."  
  
"They're looking for servants? Good Heavens! Who would volunteer when the Red Crimsons are out at sea?"  
  
"Nasty things they are.they'd drink you blood if they could get hands on you."  
  
"What are they? Monsters?"  
  
".Close to it."  
  
"This is nasty business," Meshyou spoke in an undertone to Tohru, "I for one am not going to be a part of it."  
  
"You are all here this morning for only one thing! We are looking for servants to serve on the Agora! The king is going to set sail two days from today---! All those interested raise your right hand!"  
  
Not a single hand could be seen in the air.  
  
The Head Servant sighed, "I figured you all heard about the band of pirates, so this time we will give you special allowances. Such as free meals, clothing, you safety of course is guaranteed."  
  
There was still no show of interest.  
  
"We are willing to offer an considerable amount of payment!"  
  
Tohru glanced around curiously, no one would foolishly offer their lives.but with money as an object murmurs of debate had arisen.  
  
"I don't know.what do you think?"  
  
"It is only for a week."  
  
"But still."  
  
A few hands found themselves reluctantly elevated, and Tohru's was one of them.  
  
"My dear girl.would you really go? Just for some money?" Meshyou looked at her in concern, "Please be aware of the danger that lies ahead.this isn't like any normal trip aborad, there'll be pirates! And goodness knows what that'll do to a prue girl such as yourself."  
  
"Please don't worry!" Tohru smiled contently, "I'll be careful.and plus I could even use the money I earn to buy some nice present your birthday!"  
  
"Oh my child, don't be foolish to think that way.I would much rather have you safe here in this castle than anywhere else.you know how I promised your mother I'd look after you when she passed away..I plan to keep that promise to the last word."  
  
"Nothing will happen.and besides I've hardly been outside the castle since I was three years old!" The young girl laughed, "I'll think of it as an adventure!"  
  
Behind her carefree smiles Tohru wasn't half as happy, If I tell Meshyou the real reason why I need the money so bad, it will make her worry even more.mother had owned some people money when she went to Heaven, of course I do not blame her, and it is my duty as a daughter to pay off our debts.I will be afraid of pirates! Okasan will protect me from above!  
  
"All those who have raised your hand, come to the front! We'll be giving you instructions and assign you to your jobs!"  
  
The head servant barked out orders as soon as a crowd was formed around him.  
  
"We'll need to be in the ship at sunrise tomorrow morning! Whoever is late will be left behind! DO you understand me?" He waited to be acknowledged and then continued.  
  
"Now line up over there; GET! So we can sort you out! And no funny business ye hear?!"  
  
A greasy looking man about forty with a dirty shirt and an evil dirtier jacket frowned upon them.  
  
"Name?" He asked without looking up.  
  
"Tohru Honda."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"I-I help out in the kitchen."  
  
"Fair enough, you can help serve and do a bit of cleaning here and there.maybe wash a few clothes too?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He glanced up and looked her over for a few seconds; Tohru's smooth hair was tied up in a neat bun, and her soft cheeks went pink under the intensity of his stare. After what seemed like hours he smiled, it wasn't a friendly smile, instead it was shrew and calculating---it set a chill in the air and Tohru shivered.  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
"You are a pretty girl." He stated plainly, but his eyes said more.  
  
"I'll be going now sir." She whispered quietly and turned to leave.  
  
"Girl?"  
  
She stopped and turned.  
  
"I'll be looking for you." And he smiled wider as she walked on with out looking back, with his eyes following hers the whole way.. (A.N: Did that make sense? I just had to add something more interesting in there. Yes, that was a pervert hitting on Tohru.hmmm.what should I do next?) * * *  
  
It was a busy morning on the Agora, Tohru spent her hours scrubbing pots and rinsing plates. She helped with cooks and listened to their endless complaints without once thinking of quitting or drowning herself in frustration( A.N: I would^-^), she did everything in harmony and peace.  
  
Nothing bothered her, except the thought of that manservant who had smiled at her in a way that she didn't like, and actually had told her that he'd 'look for her'. But that ugly memory was soon forgotten because everything was forgotten when you were busy, and TOhru's schedule was diligent.  
  
The sun was high up in the sky as she carefully scrubbed the oak floors until spotless.  
  
"Oof."  
  
She curled into a ball and bathed in an pool of sunlight, ahhh! It feels so good! Suddenly, a shadow fell upon her.  
  
"." Tohru blinked and stared at the tall, gangly figure before her. A girl with long blond hair and a don't-mess-with-me frown stared back at her.  
  
"Excuse me!" Tohru cried abruptly, thinking it was all her fault to have been in the girl's way. ( A.N: She's too sweet! KAWAII! *thinks to self* oh yeah.that's why she's my main character! Next to Kyou of course *squeezes chibi Kyou* I luv you KYOU!)  
  
"Don't just drop dead in the middle of the deck, somebody could've stepped on ya." She spoke roughly as Tohru climbed up on her knees.  
  
"I'm sorry, " Tohru bowed her head dimly, "I guess I was a little tired."  
  
"You mopped the entire deck?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." There was a hint of surprise in her voice. "How come they don't have anyone to help you?"  
  
"I guess.I suppose they're busy with something else?"  
  
"Yeah right, there's a bunch of slackers hanging out back there." She kept her poker face and said bluntly. "That's where I just came from."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So how come a kid like you's on the ship while the Red Crimsons are loose?"  
  
"I-I needed the money."  
  
"Oh. I'm not here for that-there's plenty of that I can get at home.I'm here because I want to meet them."  
  
"The Red Crimsons?" Tohru could not help but feel shocked, whatever reason did this girl have to meet a bunch of murders?  
  
"You've probably heard a lot of lies about them, how they only steal and kill and corrupt, and how blood trails them where ever they go?"  
  
The girl's hard face seemed to soften.  
  
"Once, they saved my father's life."  
  
"I told you I'd come and look for her." Whatever the girl was going to say was cut off by a hand suddenly grabbed Tohru's arm, and to her horror she realized it was the manservant that sorted her out as a cook's helper!  
  
"Excuse me," She cried in panic, "let me go!"  
  
He proceeded to drag her away, " My rank is above yours, now be a good girl and come with me!"  
  
"No! Stop! Iie!" He's hurting me! Tohru shut her eyes from the pain.  
  
"OY! Leave her alone."  
  
"Huh?" He glanced at the taller girl in annoyance, " I suppose you want to pick a fight?"  
  
PUNCH!  
  
"Huh?" TOhru stared with wonder as he sprawled on the floor in an uncomfortable position, the girl stepped over him and gave his head a sharp kick. "That for interrupting my sentence."  
  
"ARGHGHGHGH!" He bellowed in pain and the embarrassment of being beat up by a girl.  
  
"Thank you! My name's Tohru Honda!" She said overwhelmingly.  
  
"NO prob, I hate jerks like that." She looked back at her and smiled for the first time. "The name's Uotani Arisa, and if that guy ever bothers you again.well, just tell me and I'll take care of it for you."  
  
That night, as Tohru snuggled warmly in her bulk she grinned and muttered sleepily. "Okasan, I've made a new friend."  
  
A.N: HI everybody! I told you all that I'd be updating soon! And I'm sorry about the mailing list thing but my computer can't check my e-mal right now for some strange reason(shakes it and curses at it!). Anyways, I hope everybody liked this chapter.hopefully, I didn't put a lot of Kyou+Tohru action this time, because again..I wanted to get the setting for this 'new thing' ready. So.does the Red Crimsons idea surprise you? I hope so! You will never guess who's the leader of this certain pirate group( oh darn, I hope I didn't give it away). Again, please review.the more the reviews the faster I write! Thanks!^-^ 


	9. Embraces of the future

What is love? I've heard it expressed in so many different ways That it has already lost its meaning Is it something planned by fate? Or a passion that will eventually die out? I don't know. But I want to find out.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
So, as our saga continues.Prince Kyou and the rest of the crew are still aboard the grand cruise, the Agora. The weather at sea is fine and so are our heroes as well as heroines.except for a couple of people; namely Shigure who keep running to throw up over the deck.  
  
"Kyou.what happened to that sea sick medicine that we brought from home?" He grasped Kyou's shirt and shook him as only a desperate man would.  
  
Kyou tapped his chin, "Didn't you use that up when we arrived here?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Shigure shoved aside Kyou and ran towards Yuki, "Yuki-sama! Did you happen to bring any when you came here?"  
  
"Why?" Yuki asked in boredom, "None of us are sea sick."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Urgh! I FEEL ANOTHER INCOMNG! GET OUTTA THE WAY PEOPLE!"  
  
Hanajima quickly moved aside as Shigure zoomed towards the deck and almost overboard.  
  
"Excuse-me?" A sweet voice asked as Shigure struggled not to throw up his intestines.  
  
"Huh?" Shigure raised his head shaggily but quickly brought back his confident winner smile when he saw her pretty face.  
  
"And what would such a sweet, young lady as yourself be in need of? No need to hesitate, your word is my command!---URGH!!!"  
  
"Here," The girl handed him a small bottle of what looked like green liquid inside it. "Please drink this.it will make you feel better."  
  
"Arigeto." Shigure gulped it down in a hurry and to his surprise, the greenness went from his face and he felt.normal?!  
  
"What did you give me? It's a miracle worker." He marveled.  
  
She smiled back happily, feeling glad that she had helped someone. "It's just some herbs mixed together, my mother had taught me to make it as a child...I would get sick too sometimes."  
  
"Do you have anymore?" He asked in a hurry, "Name your price.I'll pay whatever!"  
  
"Well, I just had one bottle.just in case." She then quickly added when noticing Shigure's look of despair, "But if you give me the right ingredients.it will only take a day to brew!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT! BANZAI! BANZAI!" Shigure took her hand and shook it excitedly. "Just my luck! I've found a cute medicine maker that can cure my seasickness! What's your name?"(A.N: Does banzai mean 'long live' by any chance? Caz I haven't a darn clue! ^-^!)  
  
She blushed at the mentioning of the word 'cute', "My name is Tohru, Honda Tohru."  
  
Shigure grinned, "My name is Shigure, I'm the uh..."  
  
If I told her that I'm the advisor of a neighboring kingdom, she would probably freak out. Shigure contemplated as Tohru went 'huh?' off to the side.  
  
"I'm the.assistant head servant; and one with a lot of money! Yup, yup! I've saved up a lot through out the years and I'm willing to pay you a good price if you can get me a whole barrel of this medicine."  
  
"I am a maid working on this ship, please to meet you!" Tohru curtsied politely, and then straightened and laughed warmly, "If it means that I've made a new friend.then you don't have to pay me at all! This ship is so big and I only know two people! One of them is ranked really high so I can't see her at all, and the other one is...um, not really showing up for work around here..so it'd be really nice to have someone to talk to!"  
  
"You're such a nice girl." Shigure snapped his fingers as an idea came to him, "Wait a minute! DO you like sweets?"  
  
"UH-huh!" Tohru nodded excitedly, "Especially strawberry shortcake! Those are so yummy!"  
  
"I know somewhere to get lots and lots and LOTS of strawberry shortcake! Come with me, I'll get you tons!" * * *  
  
"Where is that Shigure?" Kagura wondered as she dipped some almonds into her chocolate pudding (a.n: yummy!!!!!!). "He promised me that he'd eat lunch with me.I'll make him spill all the latest info on my dear Kyou- sama!!!!!!!WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Is something wrong Kagura?" A quiet voice asked, "It seems that your aura has set those cookies on fire."  
  
"Where?! Where!" Kagura batted her napkin against the flame and smothered it out into black crisps, "Please don't sneak up behind on me like that Hanajima-chan.it's really quite disturbing."  
  
"Gomen nasai." Hanajima sipped her tea and looked anything other than sorry.  
  
"And here is the dessert tray." They both looked towards the door as Shigure came in with a girl hooking arms with her and looking as hyper as ever.  
  
"Are you sure.it's allowed, Shigure-san?" The girl sounded hesitant and even a little nervous.  
  
"No problem!" Shigure gave her a thumbs up sign and led her to the dessert table, "See here? Chocolate cake.berry tarts.pies, cookies.ohh! Even dumplings! Take whatever you want! I have it ALL packed up for you if you want!!!!"  
  
"Um." Tohru smiled shyly, "I would like.a strawberry shortcake."  
  
"OK!" Shigure started to continuously pack strawberry shortcakes into a box, "how many? 10? 20?"  
  
"One, please."  
  
"ONE!!!!" Shigure WIDENED HIS EYES, "Only one? I though you liked them, a lot."  
  
"Just one please." Tohru clasped her hands together and her eyes shined, "Thank you so MUCH! I haven't had them for sooo long! I remember my mom used to make them for me.and they were so good!! I'll do a good job on your medicine promise!"  
  
"Shigure? Who is this..? Your girlfriend?" Kagura came up to them and elbowed her cousin in the ribs, "You better watch out for him.he's a total playboy!"  
  
"Eh?" Tohru blushed and put her hands to her face, "You misunderstand! I am just helping Shigure-san with his sea-sick illness!"  
  
"W-what?!" Shigure looked shocked, "Where did you pop up from?!"  
  
"We were right here the entire time!!!!" Kagura smacked him upside the head, "And you're late mister! Come on, I was waiting for all that information about Kyou!"  
  
KYOU!! Tohru blinked in surprise, as in prince Kyou.? Wait a minute.Shigure? Where have I heard that name? Did Meshyou-san say the king's advisor who came with Prince Kyou was named Shigure? So is Shigure- san.THAT SHIGURE?!!!!!!!  
  
"A-ah! A-aha!!!" Tohru stared at Shigure in shock, "Y-you are.that person!!!"  
  
"E----ha, hah!" Shigure offered helplessly, "YOU caught me."  
  
"Who said my name?!" An aggravated voice came from the doorway, " Why are you all gathered around like this? What is it? Are you guys starting my fan club?"  
  
Some of his flaming, orange hair had stuck up and he impatiently tried to smooth it out with no success. Kyou stood tall and straight as he headed towards Tohru and.passed her as he reached for a cookie.  
  
"Is this good?" He asked looking at Tohru.  
  
DOKI! DOKI! She could feel her heart thumping wildly. "I don't know, I've never tried it."  
  
"Here, try it." He handed it to her and waited expectantly.  
  
She bit it; feeling the creamy flavor of the vanilla melting on her tongue and chewed lightly. "It's delicious."  
  
"Hmmm," He took it from her and finished the rest, "Not bad."  
  
WACK!!!! "Oy!" Kagura EXCLAIMED ANGRILY, "You're NOT SUPPOSE TO FLIRT WITH ANYONE EXCEPT FOR ME!!!!!!"  
  
WACK!!!!!! "BAKA!!!" Shigure yelled at him, "You're engaged for crying out loud! How long will it take for that to sink in?!!!"  
  
"Hmmm.." Hanajima took a cookie of the same kind, "What a nice flavor."  
  
"What are you all yelling about?" Yuki appeared also and began to pour himself a cup of tea, "It's too early in the morning to be starting another argument."  
  
"That's why you should leave." Kyou commented as he took his breakfast, another cookie past Yuki and out on the deck.  
  
Yuki stuck out his foot and Kyou tripped, but then using his hands to support himself.flipped a front roll and landed perfectly on his two feet.  
  
"SUGOI!!!!!!KYOU-SAMA!" Kagura yelped and clapped as Hanajima and Shigure mumbled 'showoff'.  
  
"Never forget that I too, took martial arts at a very young age Yuki." Kyou even winked, "This is what drives the women wild."  
  
Tohru blushed and stared after him in a daze, why? Why even now? I want to be in his arms once again? * * *  
  
"Okay.first of all, I need dandelion roots, clover leaves and freshly brew orange peel juice."  
  
Tohru jotted the rest of the ingredients on a slip of parchment before handing it to Shigure when took it with glee.  
  
"All Shigure-san.eh, gomen!" Tohru stopped in a hurry, "I mean, Shigure- sama! Has to do is to boil everything together and store it in a cool place."  
  
"Tohru-san?" Shigure asked with a kind face.  
  
"Yes?" Tohru answered hesitantly.  
  
"Your sweet smile is what I like to see, please don't feel afraid just because I am someone of an important background. I liked it much more when you are your carefree and happy self."  
  
Tohru nodded, "O-okay.Shigure-sama."  
  
He corrected patiently, "Shigure-san."  
  
"Shigure-san."  
  
"GREAT!" He rubbed his hands together, "Now we have the name thing correct, what do you say to some strawberry cake? Or maybe black forest chocolate? Oh whatever1 Just come along! We'll go stuff ourselves as a initiation of our friendship!"  
  
"H-hai." Tohru wondered as she was dragged along, I never thought of royal people being so excitable.well, then there's Emiko-san.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hanajima asked as she came up behind Kyou quietly.  
  
"That girl," Kyou's eyes never left Tohru, "She seems.strangely familiar."  
  
"Would you like me to do a checkup scan on her electromagnetic signals?"  
  
Kyou sweat dropped, "No need.it's probably just my imagination."  
  
But his golden eyes narrowed at the back of her head.I know I've seen her somewhere? But where?! Where!!!! * * *  
  
"We are ready to attack as soon as possible," A pirate wearing a red bandanna bowed respectfully.  
  
"Good, we will do so at nightfall.tell everyone to stand guard."  
  
"Yes, Rin-sama."  
  
FLASHBACK "Who are you?" A handsome young man coughing up sand on a beach looked up in surprise.  
  
She didn't say a word.  
  
"Are you an angel?" He looked her over and blinked, "Why don't you say something?!"  
  
"There's the wench!!!!" A few men screamed and ran with arrows and spears, "Go get here, men!!!!!!!!"  
  
WHOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ahhh!" Rin screamed out in surprise as the young man pushed her out of the way.  
  
"DAMN!!!" One of the men screamed in frustration, "You've hit Shiguere- sama! His parents will have your head when they find out!!!"  
  
"Let's just kill him and report back that the girl killed him!" One of the men suggested.  
  
"Good idea! Hey.where'd they go.?"  
  
Rin swam silently with Shigure in her arms, kicking her legs repeatedly like a frog.  
  
"Huff. huff." She breathed rapidly as they hid under the dark shelter of the bridge.  
  
"Ugh." Shingere groaned as he tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Rin's delicate hand.  
  
"You baka," She almost hit him, "Why'd you go and get hit? NO one asked you to play my hero."  
  
"Hypocrite," It was dark, but Rin could've sworn that he was smirking, "Now I'm sure that you're not an angel. Your tongue's too sharp, you're more likely to be a witch."  
  
Rin ripped out a piece of her shirt and leaned close to him to bounded his arm quickly, "Now we're even, I saved you from that tide and you blocked an arrow for me."  
  
Her eyes widened as his free arm pulled her down and touched her lips with his.  
  
"ARGHHHH!"  
  
She shoved him backwards and Shigure yelped in pain.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!!!!" She wiped her lips and screamed at him as she spit ff to the side. "I was saving my first(spit) kiss(spit)!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shigure chucked as he fell back into sleeping position with his eyes closed. "Think of that as your thanks to me for saving you."  
  
"You---you little incompetent jerk!!!! You smug piece of goat cheese!!!!"  
  
"Goat cheese? .interesting.what's your name?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"SO should I call you 'None'? or 'Of Your Business-san'?.OW! Hey1 Don't throw a rock at an injured person!!!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up, you're so whiny." Rin seemed to have regained some of her composure.  
  
"My name's Shingure Sohma."  
  
"I've heard.from those people who were trying to kill us."  
  
"So should I call you 'snippy girl'" Shigure teased, "Or maybe 'that brash person'?"  
  
She ignored him with the dignity of a queen.  
  
"Naw." He smiled softly, "I'll call you 'my angel'."  
  
Rin blushed, what's with this guy and angels?  
  
"My name's Rin...if that will stop you from talking."  
  
"Rin." He repeated, hearing how it sounds coming from his won tongue, "Nice, it suits you."  
  
"Here," He threw something at her and she caught it, "This is a payment for your kiss."  
  
"My kiss was priceless!" She yelled at him and he laughed. FLASHBACKENDS  
  
Rin glanced at the silver ring on her right hand.  
  
.This is an engagement ring, so you'd better stay a virgin for me.  
  
..Who wants to marry an idiot like you!.  
  
.So how come you're still wearing it? Ha ha!.  
  
"Do you still remember me, Shigure?" Rin whispered to herself in the night.  
  
a.n: oookay.one day I just typed.and now here it is..weird huh? I actually had six different versions of chp.eight before.now they are completely deleted. I am very happy with this chapter, I hope Shigure and Rin's relationship will progress in the future.but of course, I won't forget about Tohru and Kyou.the two of them are definitely getting closer and closer together in the future! Like very quickly! I know you all are probably so sick of how slow things are going right now.I'll try to write faster next time. Ja! END CHAPTER EIGHT(well duh!:!) 


	10. Obsession

Author's Note: Dear everybody who has written to me to update and has supported my story….thank you all so so so so so so much! I have finally updated after seeing that 52 people have favourited Unexpected. I have, for the past three years, been experiencing a major author's block. The plot has been running around my head for a while but after three years, hey, there's gotta be some changes. So I hope you all will enjoy this story and give lots of positive feedback. Thank you.

Obsession

It's something so painful

I want to rip out of my soul forever

Not able to have what I want

When I want it

Drives me insane

Your eyes

I long to look at

Your mouth

I long to drink from

Your hands

I long to chain to mine

Obsession is a frightful thing is it not?

It makes me captive

And in turn it makes me want to

Capture you

* * *

** CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

Kyou could not fall asleep tonight. His blanket was warm and his bed was filled with luxurious goose feather but he could not sleep. 

To be precise, he would not sleep tonight.

A face was haunting his every thoughts. A face framed with long hair and accompanied by a sweet, caressing voice. He kept thinking about the mysterious stranger he had met weeks ago back at the castle. The encounter had brought out a different person in him. He became attentive to things he never took notice of. The other day, he had stopped to ward off the captain's mean dog from attacking a little kitten. He would unconsciously help take an extra plate of food from a maid carrying to heavy a load. In turn, the maids were horrified that a prince was helping them do servant's work.

The others were starting to notice something was amiss in him. Shigure would wave his hands in front of his eyes when Kyou lapsed into his frequent blanking out modes. Kagura would hit him and he wouldn't even flinch. Even Hanajima had been asking about what was making his brain waves off balanced.

Her hair….Her voice….Her shoulders which were so soft and sweet under his arm. The warmth she gave him that night was impossible to forget. Without knowing who she was, he was already drawn to her so deeply against his will it was impossible to ignore the aching in his body. He wanted her!

With this realization he sat up in furious passion and shaky breathes.

What was he doing? He questioned himself over and over again. It was not like him. He knew how much to give in to his desires without losing control.

He fell back into bed and pressed a cold hand against his beautiful face. Surely tonight the minutes would drag on like hours.

* * *

"Your highness!" A court jester with his head bowed addressed King Issaru. "May we humbly present you a show of little talent that we hope you will enjoy?" 

The jester speaking was named Kintaro, who was the leader of the king's personal performing company, was just speaking out of the humility as a servant would address his master. Kintaro knew his performing company was one of the best in the country.

In an extravagant stage room, with his three lovely daughter sitting beside him and the guests shingure, Hanajima, Kagura and Kyou sitting behind him, King Issaru was in a excellent mood. His council members and their family were also sitting in the crowd, the room was full and the atmosphere was cherry. King Issaru could enjoy a relaxing day at the theater and show off to his guests how well his performers were.

"You may." King Issaru impatiently waved away the formalities.

The jester hopped away playfully to the center of the stage and cried out in a loud voice.

"Oh Lora! Lora! Let me hear your sweet voice!"

A beautiful temptress clad in black lace swayed on to the stage.

"Who is it that calls my name?" She asked.

"It is I, one of your many admirers!" He hopped closer to her.

"And how will you woo me?" She asked while turning away her face.

"I will praise you using every word that has a meaning for beauty in literature! Oh rose! Oh goddess! Their colour does not match your lips and neither does their radiance match yours! Oh my lady would you surrender to me?"

"Oh words do not change my heart as even children uses words of admiration!"

"Oh would anyone ever tempt this proud one's heart?" Kintaro asked the crowd before him.

"I can!" A young man named Tinith, who was the High Chancellor's son, stood up and headed towards the stage.

"You there dear maiden, have a heart too proud…why waste your good looks and youth when you could give them to me…one who will reward you with jewels?"

"Dear sir…" The temptress gave a coy smile, "All the diamonds in the world would not be enough to buy my love…you'd best keep your jewels."

The young man stalked away in anger off the stage at this rejection.

"Ah…the miss strikes again and wounds another man's heart!" The jester laments with a hand over his heart.

Many had the confidence in their looks and their wealth…but were all turned down.

"Is there no one fit enough to be with me?" The temptress asked naughtily.

Just then, Kyou stood up. With his tall, slim frame and the intensity burning in his wide set eyes…the temptress( and several other ladies in the audience) couldn't help but feel something fluttering in their stomachs.

He sauntered on the stage lazily with his long finger resting casually on his hips. He stopped right in front of the temptress and stared for a long moment, which caused her to feel threatened in spite of herself.

"What does this handsome sir wish to say?" She asked coyly, gathering her confidence back.

He traced his slender fingers over his lips and glanced at her face in curious speculation. Finally his lips slid up sideways into a crooked grin.

"You're face is one many would agree is beautiful…but I have had the pleasure of encountering a far more enthralling creature."

The temptress's face turned stark red at his comment.

"On the question of your beauty…" He said slowly while circling her, like a vulture stalking its prey. "It is unmistakable in the least."

"You are so hesitant to give yourself up, but look here…" His face turned in to one of concern, then leaned in and brushed the spot above her cheek. She shivered at his touch.

"You've been bitten by a flea." He smirked and then pointed to his neck, "As have I."

"Now we have bloods mixed together…the flea has accomplished what I and the many men before me have set out to do with out a single moment of wooing you."

The temptress blushed and cast her eyes down. Kyou at this moment leaped close to her to reach out a hand to stroke her neck. His hands grasped her face and whispered.

"Why must you deny me what a flea has already taken away from you?" To this the temptress no longer became a temptress, but instead a young girl melted in the submission of desire.

She leaned in to kiss him, but just at the last moment…Kyou drew away.

"Although you are a beauty…I did say I have met better…" He winked at her before returning to his seat. Kagura and the princess all stared at him with their eyes and mouths opened.

After this performance, word spread like wild fire of the prince's wild charms. Court ladies secretly gossiped over wanting to be in his favor and the extents to which they would be willing to go to. But no matter what anyone did, Prince Kyou was immune to anyone's attempts to win his affections.

No one knew why Kyou kept his heart so distant, except you, who is reading this story right now. You are probably thinking about a girl who's name begins with T and ends with u. Indeed Tohru is the one who already has Kyou head over heels in love with her. But unfortunately now, Tohru has no clue of that. She is still in the company of Princess Emiko.

Tohru's job upon coming on the ship was to style Emiko's hair and pick out her outfits. It was not a tiring job and her master treated her very kindly. On the outside Tohru looked very carefree but she kept a secret very close to her heart. It was the secret of meeting Prince Kyou and falling in love with him. She was not by nature a person with many wants, but lately she has been trying her best to suppress some urges.

For example, a few days ago as she had retrieved a special cloak from Princess Emiko's sister she did something she has never done before.

"Oh I feel so lucky! I got to clean Prince Kyou's bed chamber yesterday!" A girl said.

"Oooooh!" Her friend squealed in excitement, "was he there?"

"No..." The first girl whined, "But I did get to touch his teacup!"

"His lips have touched it!!" Her friend clapsed together.

For some reason, when this maid, one who Tohru doesn't even recognize said this Tohru dropped the cloak and rushed up to the girl.

"Could you please tell me where his bed chamber is?" Tohru cried with shining eyes and a flushed face.

After she had calmed down (which was after she found out where he lived), she thought herself silly for being so emotional and wondered why she wanted the information when she was hardly ever going to see him again.

Then, an even more shocking thing happened. Last night she suddenly bolted out of bed, dressed quickly and headed towards Prince Kyou's bedroom!!!

She didn't even have time to think about what she was doing before her feet were carrying her towards his direction.

What are you doing? She wondered in a daze…Where am I going? Why am I going there? She found her thinking had become very numb and slow. All she could concentrate on was this aching in her body that was urging her to run faster.

"Ah!!" She cried as she tripped over a step.

"Are you alright?" A servant who was lighting the nightly candles asked her in concern. Tohru climbed up with heaving breaths and forced out.

"Yes."

Then she limped slowly back towards the way she had came from. She had snapped back to reality and her senses have gained control over her emotions. She realized what she was doing and headed back. But as she was hobbling back, her eyes became more and more misty.

"Why?" She asked out loud. Then she touched her fingers to her eyes and realized with a start she was crying. With a shock of realization, she sank on her knees, huddled together, and wept.

Back in his room, Kyou suddenly woke from a dream.

In the dream, a girl was calling out his name. Now awake, Kyou strained his ears, to his surprise…he heard someone sobbing.

He rose partly from curiousity and partly because he had been having trouble falling back asleep lately. His thoughts were his biggest barriar to a peaceful sleep these days. So while his thinking kept him from sleep, his infatuation kept him from what he had guessed as sanity. So he slipped on his shoes and slipped quietly out the door. It was around midnight and Kyou could see by the waning crescent that it was almost time for a new moon.

Before he could take two steps away from his room he stumbled over something.

Kyou grimaced at the pain that climbed up from his hands to his arms. Brushing the hair sprayed across his eyes he noticed a lying figure beneath him. He turned over a face that was covered with a mass of auburn hair and saw a sweet little face with doe like eyes glancing up at him. Her breathing was quick and soft, and Kyou had the strangest feeling that he was holding a white dove in his hands. He lifted her up to her feet and was about to brush the hair out of her eyes when he realized how frightened she seemed.

Tohru tried her best to smooth the wrinkles out of her apron. She had thought she was heading in the direaction of her bedchamber, but in her emotional state she must have turned the wrong way! Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered how she decided not to see Prince Kyou because the relationship would never work out, how she owned her loyalties to Princess Emiko, who had been so kind to her. Now these thoughts were overridden with the enormous amounts of emotions she was feeling. She wanted to hold his hands to her face again, to feel the warmth of his skin against hers. She wanted to tell him that it was her he had met at the ball and how she had never forgotten him. These wants churned so deeply within her she felt her knees weaken. Her hands quivered as she forced herself to speak.

"Good evening Prince Kyou. I'm very sorry I caused you to fall down." She was so embarassed with her feelings for such a high-status person she felt herself very awkward.

Kyou stared at her flushed cheeks and wet eyes. Tohru's face was bowed so low because she was afraid if she looked up he could read all the things she was thinking about him.

Then something happened that Tohru didn't expect, Kyou bent his face to peer into hers! Tohru was so surprised she jumped backwards and covered her eyes. Kyou laughed at this.

"You're rather timid aren't you?" He asked kindly. Tohru didn't trust her own voice to speak so she nodded, which Kyou responded by laughing.

"Wah!" Tohru covered her face again, she felt so embarassed that he was laughing at her that she didn't know what to do. This made Kyou laugh even harder. When Tohru's face was red as an apple, Kyou made a very hard effort to control his chuckles.

"I'm sorry." He said breathlessly with a hand covered over his mouth, "I shouldn't have laughed at you."

He took a step closer and said, "Uncover your face."

Tohru slwoly withdrew her hands and to her surprise saw a tender smile trace Kyou's lips.

"Wait..." Kyou suddenly remembered, "you're that girl who made my sea-sick medicine."

"Yes." She nodded and gave a smile, happy that he remembered her.

"They worked very well."

"I'm glad. I will make some more if you wish it."

"Not now. But maybe when I need it I will send for you...wait..I have a question for you. Do you have some medicine for curing insomnia?"

"...no."

"That's too bad." Kyou frowned and massaged his temples. He really wished for sleep.

"What's keeping you from sleep?"Tohru asked hesitantly. Kyou didn't reply. Tohru quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't pry."

"It's alright..." Kyou walked towards a bench and beckoned for her to sit down. "I just don't want to bore you." He said as she sat next to him.

"No..not at all!" Tohru protested frantically.

Kyou laughed at her worried expression. "Alright...I'll tell you. I am thinking about someone so much I can't sleep at night."

Tohru felt her heart leap to her throat.

"My thoughts are haunted by a one night meeting with an angel." He whispered with a lonely smile.

Tears flooded to Tohru's eyes. She tried her best to keep her joy in her heart and said.

"Tell me about her."

END CHAPTER TEN.


	11. Love's closer than you think silly!

Author needs help: Does anyone know hot to put paragraphs for stories that go on fanfiction? I save my files in .doc. Thanks for reading and enjoy! I'll continue to work hard.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"You are a good listener." Kyou gives a smile. "You did not speak one word as I talked."

Talking to Tohru calmed him down. The tension he felt for weeks finally let loose. She didn't judge him so he spoke without fear

"She makes me daydream but awake at night." Kyou chuckles. "I have never known a more bewitching woman."

Tohru's face appears calm but internally she screams 'I want to tell you I am that woman!' Her hands grips hard as rocks as she remembers Prince Kyou will not marry a woman of her status.

Tohru takes a deep breath. "May I ask Prince Kyou something?" Kyou nods.

"Has Prince Kyou thought she has special reasons for running away?"

Kyou narrows his brows and tightens lips. "These thoughts have crossed my mind."

"Then forgetting her is the best to do." Tohru casts her eyes to the moon and hugs her legs to her chest.

Kyou speaks without hesitation.

"I will no such a thing even if it is her wish. She should not have given me her affections if she was to escape. Now I have no choice but to hunt her back."

Tohru felt thrilled at how much she meant to him but fearful that she would be found out. Then what would she do? She'll only make Prince Kyou disappointed by her status. Princess Emiko would feel so hurt being rejected by Prince Kyou. Her country and Kyou's country would not form an alliance by marriage and could have terrible disputes. She knew for the wellbeing of everyone Prince Kyou could never know her secret.

She is happy enough being close to him. He is a head taller and Tohru likes how he lowers his face when speaking to her. She took special pleasure when watching him sweet his bangs from his eyes. She notes how he bumps his fist on the wall when angry. All of these things were very, very precious to her.

Kyou was terrible at waking up. He found it difficult just to open his eyes. He could feel sunlight burning at him through his eyelids. He found it strange that his bed was hard as wood and he was sleeping in a sitting position.

"Hmmmmm…" He sighs while smiling in his sleep. This was the first night he slept without dreaming. Something warm and soft was in his arms and he held it tighter.

Tohru also found it hard to wake up this morning. She was wrapped up in something warm and tight. She tried to push herself up but found she couldn't break free.

"What are you two cozying around here for?" A playful voice spoke above them.

Tohru opens her eyes to sees Kyou's head above hers and his arms around her.

"Ouch!" Kyou grunts as Tohru pushes him away quickly.

"Sorry!" Tohru peers in his face with a worrying look, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a scratch." Kyou clutches one of his arms. "Sorry about invading your personal space."

"It's fine." Tohru felt like her face was on fire.

"So…you two sure seem lovey-dovey. Should a prince who's about to get married be on such close terms with a maid?"

Kyou and Tohru look towards the direction of the voice.

"And who are you to be lecturing me?" Kyou was annoyed.

A tall girl, blonde bangs across half her face, arms crossed over chest, stood in front of them.

A flash hit Tohru. "Have we met before?"

The girl squints and bends to get a better look. "Hmmm…you do look kinda familiar…but you don't look the type I usually fight."

"No! No!" Tohru waved her hands frantically.

Arisa squints harder and bends lower until their face touches. A look of realization crosses her face.

"You remember right?" Tohru is excited.

"Oh! You're the one who ran off with my lunch the other day! I was looking for you!"

"No! We met when I was cleaning the deck on the lower floor. You helped me when one of the head servants bothered me. You're name is Arisa right? I can see you have forgotten me so I'll just say my name again. It's Tohru Honda." Tohru never felt she burst more words at once than the previous sentence.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just kidding! I knew who you were all along!" Arisa slaps her knees and bellows, as Kyou secretly wonders if she is telling the truth.

"So…the royal prince with a maid. Sleeping side by side out on the deck. What will people think?" Arisa makes a 'tsk, tsk' noise while shaking her head.

"We were just chatting." Tohru protests, "please don't think there's anything inappropriate going on between us!"

"Who's going to believe that?"

Kyou groans and pounds against the wall. He turns to Tohru. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you listen to my problems Now people are going to think you are involved in a scandal. I made a foolish mistake."

Tohru felt tears rushing to her eyes. If she had not selfishly looked for him last night this would have never happened. To think that she was the one who had caused him problems but he was apologizing to her made her despair. She wipes away her tears with great effort and speaks.

"It's okay to make mistakes, but not repeating it is how life should be—to realize when you're wrong and what you should do about it…that's what my mother always used to say."

Kyou's eyes widens at the words. Where have he heard those words before? He felt his head spinning. That night at the party, the masked stranger had said the same thing! (author's note: refer to chapter 5) But why is Tohru saying it now? He forces himself to slow his breathing, which was speeding up abnormally.

It could very well be a coincidence. He reasons. Lot's of mothers have this belief.

Tohru didn't notice Kyou's erratic change. She was too busy trying to convince Arisa.

"Please Arisa! Don't tell anyone what you saw. It would damage both our countries' relations. "

Arisa narrows her eyes and hisses, "Why do I care about that? You all don't know what a sham King Issaru is putting up. He isn't noble or righteous behind closed doors! If you only knew what he was truly like!"

"What? That's treason if you're heard!" Tohru gasps. "Are you not afraid for your life?"

"The only thing I'm afraid of is not completing my revenge! I welcome everything else with open arms!" Arisa laughs.

"So what do you want in exchange for your silence?" Kyou cuts in. "Money is not an issue."

"You greedy royals think money can buy everything? Not this time."

"So what do you want?"

"There is actually something." Arisa looks at Tohru and smiles.

"If it is anything dangerous I'll do it. And that's final." Kyou states.

"But what I want can only be done by Tohru." Arisa shrugs. "It's your call."

Tohru tugs at Kyou's sleeves; he looks down at her warning her not to; She stares back firmly without backing down; and finally, Kyou sighs in defeat and gives her a nod.

Tohru takes a deep breath and turns to Arisa. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hello. My name's Tohru Honda."

"She's the friend I was telling you about. Ask her and she'll tell you everything you need to know." Arisa told the head servant she was serving under.

The head servant had a large face and unfriendly eyes. She squints at Tohru and furrows her lips in disapproval.

"So where was Arisa last night?" The head servant barks.

"O-outside with me Madam!" Tohru felt herself shrinking a little.

"What were two doing?!"

"We were watching the stars Madam!"

"Do you know it's against the policy to go out by yourselves?"

"But we were on orders Madam!"

"Orders? Who!"

"Princess Emiko's! Madam!"

"And what would she want with 2 maids?"

"Because I'm her personal hair dresser madam? And we are on good relations!"

"Let me see you letter of authenticity!"

With shaky fingers, Tohru took a piece of parchment out from her dress and handed it to the head servant.

"Hmmm...it says…oh my!" The head servant suddenly spoke in a much warmer tone.

"How is the princess doing dear?"

"Fine. Madam!" Tohru was more scared at her change of attitude.

"Please don't call me madam! You're rank is above me! Not everyone is lucky enough to address the princess' hair!"

"So you believe me now?" Arisa asks in a annoyed tone.

"Yes, yes. Whatever is fine with the Princess is fine with me." The head servant was all smiles as she ushers them out with a great big smile.

"So that is what you wanted me to do?" Tohru asks. It was easier than she had imagined.

"Yup. You've been a big help." Arisa pats her head like she is dealing with a puppy. "You have no idea how much!"

"The king sure is spendin' a lot of money on shows and parties." A jester said in the dressing room for the Royal Theatre Company.

"He's just tryin' to showoff to that Prince who's gonna marry one of him daughters. He wants to let him know just how rich he is." Another near him cuts in.

"No wonder taxes have been getting higher and higher. The previous king spent a lot of money but not like his son!" The jester hangs his head in shame.

"Not to mention his other unmentionable deeds…that poor girl…" More and more tosses in about what they know of the king.

"What happened to her?"

"God blessed her as a beauty and fate played a cruel joke on her by putting her in his castle…."

As the group mingles amongst themselves two figures were whispering in a far corner.

"Did you get caught?" The same temptress who was in the previous show asks a girl(see chapter 11).

"Nope. Had a little girl be my alibi." She answers.

"A little girl?" The temptress raises an eyebrow. "Where did you find her?"

Arisa laughs. "She's Princess Emiko's maid. You won't believe this---I found her sleeping in Prince Kyou's arms on the deck!"

"What? That Prince sounds like a pig! I've heard rumors about him being a womanizer. Did he seduce her?"

"No." She crinkles her nose. "What was weird was they were clothed. He also seemed to be protecting her."

"Regardless of clothed or not. Why is the prince so close to a maid when he should be courting the princesses? And why of all girls is it the Princess' maid?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling the maid'll be a neat little pawn in controlling the Prince. Let's keep an eye on her."

"Alright. But you have forgotten our original goal have you?"

"Of course not. You know I only listen to Lord Akito and the Red Crimsons!" (A's N: refer to chapter 9 for Red Crimsons info.)

"Good. Everything starts tonight. So be on guard."

"Don't worry Rin." Arisa grins. "We are taking over this ship and nothing's gonna stop us. Lord Akito will be proud."

Rin nods back. "Let's go then."

END CHAPTER 11

Author's note: So if you've read the previous chapters 3 years ago you might want to review just to find out what Red Crimsons, Tohru's mother's teachings….some of you may be even going..Arisa? What the? And Rin? Well..it's all back there. So now the story is heading for yet another climax. Kyou is starting to find out who Tohru is. The ship's gonna be taken over. King Issaru's a bad king? (I'm sorry king! You had to be bad to make the story work!) and what is Arisa's revenge about? Please review! I love reviews and they encourage me so much and lets me know how much you guys want me to update. If no one cares…then I'll just quit. .


	12. I realize love's closer than I think!

CHAPTER TWELVE

The head servant usually started her kitchen checkups early every morning. Today she has an unexpected visitor.

"On the night of the ball? hmmm, nope, I don't think I saw anyone talking secretly with Princess Emiko." The head servant muses.

"Think it over carefully. This is very important." Kyou insists.

"Well…your Highness will have to ask the maids who catered at the ball. Let me think…oh yes! Mai was there! Please come back this afternoon when she's on kitchen shift."

Kyou thanks her for her time and decides to leave for breakfast. Once he enters the dining room he sees Shigure, Princess Kay and Princess Emiko. Kyou takes a seat next to Shigure.

"Give me a glass of Bordeaux." Kyou raises his fingers to signal a maid and then addresses the table. "Good morning everyone."

"French wine first thing in the morning? You better watch out for your health." Shigure comments to the side.

"It helps me unwind." Kyou says simply.

"Prince Kyou should visit a doctor for that!" Princess Emiko suggests.

"Shall I accompany you there right away?" Princess Kay jumps in.

"Don't you have a hair appointment soon?" Emiko whips her head to the left to sneer at her sister.

Kay rolls her eyes lazily to her right. "I can treat my hair any time…the Prince's health is more important!"

"I'll accompany Prince Kyou to the physician. You should worry more about your dry hair and split ends." Emiko murmurs as she reaches for a Danish.

"Thank you both for your concerns," Kyou nods politely towards them, "but I'm not sick in body but rather, in spirit."

Shigure whispers to Kyou.

"I know the three are all extremely attractive…it is a hard choice."

_Iidiot._ Kyou scowls. _If only it was so easy_. It does not matter which Princess he might marry. Kyou was equally uninterested in all three.

"Is there nothing we can do to ease your problems?" Princess Emiko from across the table flutters her eyelashes.

Kyou looks at her sharply.

"If Princess Emiko wishes, she can solve my problems in an instant." Kyou tilts his head to one side with an icy smile.

Emiko suddenly remembers the last confrontation between. _He is still suspicious of that time Tohru took over my identity at the ball._ She realizes.

However Emiko was a girl who grew up in Royal court, a place with lies and scandals. She was determined not to faze in front of Prince Kyou.

" Could I?" Emiko twirls a strand of hair and blinks cutely. "Oh I know! I'll give you some of my aromatherapy things! Would you like Angel Cakes or Fruity Bunny?"

Kyou widens his eyes in surprise while Shigure desperately tries to keep from laughing.

"I think the Fruity Bunny suits you best Kyou…you always did love animals!"

"No one will mind if you don't talk Shigure!" Kyou yells with a red face.

"Prince Kyou!" Emiko suddenly gasps in an anxious way and hurries around the table to him. "Don't move!"

"Kay! Do you have that thing?"

"What thing?" Kay asks.

"For his **…." **Emiko nudges in Kyou's direction. Kay suddenly nods as if she understands and turns to dig in her bag.

"Here!" Kay tosses Emiko a bottle quickly. Emiko grabs it and smiles.

"Now don't move Prince! It'll be over in a second!"

"What are you doing?"

"You were frowning so much wrinkles were starting to show! I'm just going to use my ultra-special strawberry-kiwi face moisturizer on you!"

Kyou could only feel dread as Emiko approaches to smooth cream on his face.

"No it's quite alright!" Kyou protests while trying to push Emiko's hands away, which made some of the lotion, go into his eyes and mouth. To add to his humiliation, Shigure continue to laugh ( even louder) as Kay gave Emiko advice on Kyou's face treatment.

"You should rub in circular motion and apply pressure near the eyebrows." Kay says.

"Stay still!" Emiko pats his back caringly as Kyou coughs. "Don't worry! On your wedding day you'll have to go through a body treatment anyways! We don't want anything bad happening to your skin! There…all done!"

"I think I'll take my leave now!" Kyou stands with unsteady feet and bows quickly.

"Isn't it wonderful the princesses care for you so deeply Kyou?" Shigure asks innocently, to which Kyou ignores.

"Goodbye Prince! From now on I will carry this lotion with me constantly…so don't hesitate to ask for it whenever we meet!" She waves at him cheerfully.

"Yes. You have been most helpful." Kyou replies with a forced smile. Aside from this being a horrible experience, it made Kyou even more suspicious of Emiko. Her poor acting skills at being innocent to dodge Kyou's hints were proof of her deceit.

_I didn't even get a decent breakfast. _Kyou was sighs in annoyance. He folds his arms and puffs him cheeks a bit. Then a couple of ladies walk by and he immediately leans against the wall and put on his serious face.

_Prince Kyou is so regal!_ The ladies think as they walk by.

_That was close! _Kyou is relieved after they leave.

_It is already afternoon. I will go find that maid Mai and see what she knows._ Kyou decides and heads to the kitchen.

Mai was polishing silverware when Kyou found her. She was so surprised to see him her hands trembled and dropped the utensils she was working on.

"Don't be afraid." He assures her in a gentle voice. "I just want to ask some simple questions about the ball some weeks ago."

"Y-yes Prince Kyou." Mai nods repeatedly.

"Are you still nervous?" Kyou asks when Mai stood rooted to the spot.

"No…I just." Mai sniffs the air around her, "I suddenly smell a lot of strawberries and kiwi…that's odd…I didn't think we had anything like that on the Ship."

Damn lotion…even though I washed my face twice the smell is still there. Kyou blushes furiously to himself.

"Never mind that. You may stop your chores for now and come with me. I've already talked to the Head Servant for you." Kyou beckons her to follow him.

Kyou brought her to a suite. It was decorated in Italian Renaissance style with Bellacor  
Larissa Chandeliers hanging luxuriously from above.

Kyou sat down at a **William IV Rosewood table while Mai stood nearby.**

**"So you catered at the last ball?" Kyou asks.**

**"Yes Prince." Mai stumbles on her words and then confesses. "But I swear! I never ate those **Knipschildt chocolate truffles!"

"It's alright…"

"Alright! I confess!" Mai bursts into tears and sank to her knees. "But they were so sweet I couldn't help myself…please forgive me!"

"Let's just leave that incident alone." Kyou helps her to her feet. "I won't tell if you don't. But what I wanted to ask you was---did you notice anybody in particular who was around Princess Emiko most of that night?"

Mai thought for a while. "She was mostly dancing with you Prince Kyou."

" Before she danced with me…did you notice the Princess leave for somewhere? Or talk to someone?"

"Hmmm…" Mai muses and then smiles. "Oh yes! I remember now! Princess Emiko left to rest for a bit because of something she ate!"

Kyou's eyes narrows. "Did she leave with anyone?"

"Let's see…I think she left with a maid."

Kyou felt his heart tighten. "Do you remember what the maid looked like?"

"No. I only caught her back. I could tell she was a maid from her ruffled apron and cap with streamers."

"I see…and you can't remember anything else?"

"No Prince Kyou, I'm sorry."

It was definitely not Emiko I danced with. Since Emiko wasn't feeling well because of allergies….it makes less sense for her to come back. Could she have switched clothing during the time she was away? Kyou contemplates deeply. Who could she have switched with? It must have been someone she trusts enough to keep this secret…someone she could control easily…like a maid…

Meanwhile at the other end of deck, Emiko was worrying about keeping Tohru's identity a secret.

"He is really suspicious right now…I've already got wind that Prince Kyou has been asking the servants a lot of questions about me and the Ball." She told Tohru. The two girls were in Emiko's suite.

"He is very intent on finding you." Emiko grits her teeth frowns. "We have to make sure what went on stays a hush-hush."

"You do understand what will happen if you're found out right?" Emiko took Tohru's hands in hers gently, "you'll only get hurt."

"Yes. I understand." Tohru grasps the princess's hands tighter. "I will carry this secret to the grave to protect our countries."

"Thank you Tohru." Emiko couldn't stop a tear escaping. "I'm so sorry I asked you to do such a selfish thing for me."

"Don't be. What's done is done and I have no regrets." Tohru brings Emiko into her arms and allows the Princess to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad I have you as a confidant Tohru." Emiko confesses after awhile, "I could never behave this way in public, or even with my sisters."

"And I am glad I have such a kind and beautiful Princess that takes care of me so well."

Suddenly a maid came in and announces. "Prince Kyou has come to call on you Princess."

"What?!" Emiko leaps up and turns to Tohru in panic. "You have to hide Tohru…we can't let him see you! Once he knows you're so close to me he'll definitely try to get close to you for information."

Emiko led Tohru to her Armoire wardrobe and instructs her to hide inside.

"What a pleasant surprise Prince Kyou! Have you come for more lotion?"

"No…I'm afraid not." Kyou suppresses a shudder, "I'm here to invite you to a ball. One where every lady on this ship must attend…even maids."

"M-maids?" Emiko gasps, "Are noble women not enough for Prince Kyou?"

"You all are more than enough for me…but I thought it would be an interesting to see if there's a difference between common and upper-class women when they are wearing the same clothing."

"Of course they might look the same…" Emiko argues, "but due to their different backgrounds and upbringings…the upper class woman will prevail in manner and grace."

"I assure you that's exactly what I believe." Kyou said with eyes that seem to say the opposite. "Which is why I want to see my future bride among women of all class and still shine amongst them. You don't think it's too much of a challenge do you Princess?"

Emiko grips her hands into tight fists behind her back while her face is smiling brilliantly.

"No of course not…I should not disagree with Prince Kyou since you might be my future husband. I will do as you ask and dress my maids all as ladies."

Tohru listens to them outside in between the puffy gowns, silk shawls from China and laces inside Emiko's wardrobe. She was having a hard time staying comfortable because of a feather boa that draped on her face. It was tingling her nose and she fought back a sneeze.

"Ahhh…" Tohru sneezes silently and then sighs in relief…glad she wasn't heard. She relaxes and puts her hands against the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Owww!!!"

Kyou and Emiko both turns towards the wardrobe.

"What was that?" Kyou asks sharply.

"That?" Emiko blinks rapidly. "I didn't hear anything. Oh look at the time…I think you should go now Prince Kyou…I have to change into my evening wear."

"I definitely heard something…" Kyou heads towards the wardrobe and flings it open.

Tohru tumbles out with a dozen other dresses. She desperately tries to keep her face hidden from the Prince with a shawl over her face.

"Who are you?" Prince Kyou asks Tohru.

"I…I…" Tohru struggles to find an appropriate answer.

"I'm sorry to startle you Prince Kyou." Emiko steps in front of Tohru, "My maid has strange habits. Please return now it's getting late."

Kyou ignores Emiko. He bends down and lifts the veil off Tohru.

" You are Tohru? The one I met on deck? And the one who gave me sea sick medicine!" He recognizes her immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"I..I…was cleaning Princess Emiko's closet! And when I heard you two talking I decided to hide because I was afraid you would be mad if I interrupted."

"So you're Princess Emiko's maid?" He narrows his eyes. "You never mentioned that."

"Yes." Tohru admits.

"I also heard from the head servant Emiko has a dressing maid who she favors greatly. That wouldn't be you would it?"

"I wouldn't dare to think of such an honor!" Tohru stammers.

"You're frightening her Prince Kyou." Princess Emiko helps Tohru up. "_Please return_ and leave this matter be."

Of course Kyou did not want to leave. Now that he knew Tohru was close to Emiko he wanted to ask her lots of questions. _Could it be?_ He wonders as he stares at Tohru. But he knew he couldn't get much out from Tohru with Emiko standing by.

"I'm sorry. I'll take my leave now." Kyou gives a curt nod and heads towards the door.

"Oh one more thing." Kyou suddenly turns, "Make sure Tohru comes to the ball. I will look for her."

Emiko and Tohru both flushes red. "Y-yes of course!" Emiko stammers.

"I'd better leave if I have frightened even the Princess." Kyou laughs as he heads out.

_It could be._ Kyou decides with a smile. END CHAPTER 13


	13. I want you

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

* * *

"Left foot forward…no! ….start again! Right foot next to your left. That's a step. …left forward again and bring your heels together…we have to get it right today! You only just did the first four bars of the _pavene _dance." 

Tohru's arms stretched out like rigid branches of a tree. The front of her dress felt too hot and her shoulders were sore. Emiko has been tutoring her in the ways of high-class society since last night. The plan was to fool Kyou at the upcoming ball.

"Since you kept stepping on his toes last time, he won't suspect you if you dance perfectly tonight." Emiko had reasoned.

"Let's take a break." Emiko said, and when noticing Tohru standing, said, "You can sit with me"

Servants were not allowed to sit when someone of much higher class was present. Sitting with a princess at the same table was unheard of. Emiko was giving her special favour.

Emiko frowns as Tohru sits. "The way you dropped into the chair is going to give your class away. No matter how tired a lady is, she always sits with poise."

Tohru tries her best to sit down properly for the next five minutes, until Emiko gives her approval.

"So you told Prince Kyou about your childhood memories, mother and how 'bread and flowers satisfied you'?" Emiko thought it was unfathomable for a Prince to be interested in anything so unsophisticated.

"He never interrupted when I spoke." The thought of him being so tender made her heart flutter slightly.

Emiko starts to tell Tohru what she overheard lately about Kyou, "he was the son of his father's mistress and by law should not have gotten a title. But his father favored his mother so much he made an exception in Prince Kyou's case. Prince Kyou was doted on just as much as his brothers. Now he's here to choose a wife from either me or my sisters and inherit my country…Fortune smiles on him…and to have a face so beautiful is a crime."

Tohru remembers how his eyes would burn on her even when she wasn't looking at him. With quickened breath, she instinctively feels trapped like a prey in a corner. _I can't believe he has so much influence even when he's away._

Meanwhile, the kitchen is busy preparing for the ball. The head servant was very anxious about doing well to reflect good behavior on herself. She had a terrible temper and the stress made her worse.

"Madeline!" She shouts, "are you having a life crisis?! Do you think it's that easy to work here? I'll push you off this ship if you don't polish these silver so hard that I can see my self in them!"

"Yes ma'am." The poor girl trembles and is too afraid to say her name is actually Monica.

"What's the bloody use of shining spoons when they'll be covered in saliva anyways?"

"What did you say?" The head servant puffs herself up, ready to strike down anyone who dared to go against her.

"You heard me." Arisa marches up to her, hands at her hips. Being a good foot taller than everybody in the room, the head servant had to crank up her neck for a look at her. Long streaked hair, strong arms and a pair of eyes that said I'm not afraid of anyone.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Even the head servant is faltering she decides to try and save her honor. She straightens her back and glares back, _Hmp! I'll show you who the boss is!_

"How do you want me to say it then?! You think pretending to be the Boogie man will earn you respect? The reality is I'm not a baby you can fool! Don't think treating people like garbage will allow you to run this place? If you give respect don't expect to give it back!" as she spoke, Arisa got louder and louder; stepping closer as she spoke.

Arisa's speech seemed to have rallied all the other servants behind her. They were tired of being treated bad already. Arisa's confidence just made them pick up their own. The head servant was so frightened she ended up being backed up against a wall.

"W-w-well…" She sputters, "I…I won't s-stand for you talking to me like that! I can have you removed from your position for treating me with so little respect! Now go to work this instant! You've been assigned to serve food for the gaurds."

"Yes ma'am." Even though Arisa obeyed, her tone was of one who couldn't care less for authority.

"You've got guts to go picking such a tough bone." Someone whispers to Arisa.

"I just don't like bullies." Arisa says as she prepares the food. "These soldiers eat a lot…aren't you tired? It's alright if you go and take a break…I came in late anyways."

"Really?" The other girls leapt at the idea of a rest. "Well thanks! See you later!"

Arisa watches to make sure the girls have left her alone and then pulls out a little bottle.

"Let the real party start tonight." Arisa whispers as white powder sprinkles over the food.

"Why is the Princess personally preparing a maid for a ball?" Voices floated in the air.

About ten or more maids gossiped as they try on the dresses Emiko has lent them.

"What's so special about the short mousy thing anyways…pass me the brush would ya?" This time it is Ella that speaks.

A couple of girls crowded around a small mirror to apply makeup.

"Enough about her…let's get ready for the ball! I'm gonna get Prince Kyou to dance with me to-----!" Anna boasts as she lines her lips.

"Excuse me! Coming though." Sarah shoves Anna aside and begins to apply mascara.

"Hey! You did that on purpose—"

"Who told you to hog all the space?!" Then in a smaller voice whispers, "If you wanna dance with Prince Kyou you'd better fix your lips."

The ball finally begins. It is taking place in the huge ballroom on the first deck of the Aurora; the finest sailing vessel in the country. The area is big enough to hold 90 guests, 30 servants and an orchestra. It is finally starting!

As orchestra performers tuned their instruments in the pit under the stage while singers are warming up their voices behind the curtains. Waiters mingle the crowds of guests offering delicious appetizers.

"I hate how we can't join in the fun. I'd love to be flocked by beautiful women." It was the whisper of one waiter to another.

"Be quiet or else I can't hear the gals being announced…try to guess which gal's a maid and which are actual dames."

Rose Pink, satin blue, sunset red and sunlit yellow flows in like a dazzling vision. Ribbons, lace and pretty smiles fills the room with stunned responses.

The old regal gentleman announces each girl's name as they walk down the staircase.

"I can't really tell!" The first waiter whispered. "They all look like ladies right

Now…"

"Wait …that's Isabella! The chandelier maid." The second one pointed at a bright faced girl in a yellow gown.

"She certainly cleaned up." The first one whistled.

At the other side of the room, among chancellors, dukes and governors, Kyou stands with Shigure.

"Greetings to the both of you; Prince Kyou and Honorable Diplomat Shigure." A princess who was introduced to them at a party as a 50 year old maid approached them.

"Good God, her wrinkles are like the canyons on Mars." Shigure rolls his eyes after she left. "Are you sure she wasn't married because she looked pregnant."

"Yes I think that's a great idea Shigure." Kyou replies while looking at the girls who descended the stairs.

"Uh-huh." Shigure quirked an eyebrow, "say, are you paying attention?"

"I agree with you Shigure." Kyou nods quickly with his eyes fixed elsewhere.

"So…you are ready to suffer the eternal flames of damnation for stealing my wafers?"

"Whatever you think…" Kyou nods again.

"Idiot." Shigure mutters under his breath.

"May I announce…Princess Emiko!" The old gentleman yells. Emiko enters wearing a stunning red evening gown with a blue topaz pendant at her neck. A bright confidant smile were at her lips/

"Darling! You look sensational." Emiko is approached by friends.

"Oh thank you!" She scans the room for Kyou, confidant his eyes are on her right now. She sees him standing by his country's Diplomat.

"Prince Kyou!" She calls him but then realizes he's not staring at her but rather past her. She turned around to see a breathtakingly beautiful girl standing at the top of the stairs.

Shigure was still getting Kyou to agree with ridiculous things he would never in any normal situation. Kyou seemed to be preoccupied in thoughts for the last while.

"So you do agree with me wearing a dress is great fun?" Shigure was greatly amused by his new toy.

Suddenly Kyou widened his eyes and opened his mouth a bit. Shigure followed his gaze and after a moment said.

"She's a vision isn't she?"

At the bottom of the stairs, the old gentleman declared.

"May I announce Lady Tohru Honda!"

Tohru could feel her hands sweating and stomach in knots. She is wearing the most beautiful dress she has ever held in her life, a silk taffeta chine dress that seemed to float as she walked. Her hair is adorned with pearls and lilies. A white gold and diamond three stone necklace hung at her neck.

Do I look dumb? She wondered as she descended down the stairs. She felt so shy she couldn't look up. She's never worn such a beautiful dress before.

_Ah! I knew it! I look silly!_ Tohru's cheeks flushed pink. She covered her cheeks with her hands and closed her eyes. Her foot fumbles on the last step and she felt her knees wobble.

Kyou felt himself instinctively running towards the head of curls that suddenly drop in to a crowd of people. His feet were quicker than his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Tohru felt a hand grab her firmly and pulling her up.

"Prince Kyou is asking you if you are fine miss." A nearby guest reminds Tohru after a moment's silence.

"Y-yes." Tohru's voice wobbles.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had the next dance?"_ I might not get a chance in the next five minutes. _Kyou glances nervously around at all the young men looking at Tohru hungrily.

"Yes I would not….I mean no I would…" _I can't speak properly anymore. _"I mean…I would be delighted." With that last sensible answer, Tohru offered a smile.

Kyou gave a laugh at her nervousness and also his own--- for some reason he felt his palms a little too hot. Kyou couldn't recall when the last time something made him so anxious.

Tohru felt her cheeks flush as he led her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist and started to lead the dance.

_I can feel his eyes on me. _Tohru noted nervously.

"You're a great dancer." Kyou remarked after a waltz. _If she really is who I am looking for, then she's come miles from how she used to dance._

"Thank you. My teacher was very tough." _My ankles still hurt. _Tohru winces inside.

"Was she?" Kyou smiles, "Did she make you practice a lot?"

"Let's just say more than the average student." Tohru sighs.

"And you practiced just for tonight?" Kyou leaned closer and smiled, "As a member of the committee who organized this, I am deeply flattered."

He's so close I can smell his aftershave. Tohru felt a little lightheaded in his scent.

"Why?" Tohru laughed, "It's silly to be flattered by me when every girl here has been preparing for this ball with every ounce of their brains."

"I was looking forward to seeing you especially tonight." Kyou spun her in a twirl and then pulled her close.

Ahh! My face is against his neck! Tohru blushed furiously. I'm so close.

"This feels so familiar." Kyou whispers as his hands tighten around her waist.

"Yeah…?" Tohru felt her voice shake.

"It was at another ball, just like this…" Kyou smiles against her ear, brushing his lips against the skin. "And I was dancing with an incredibly gentle and thoughtful girl. She made an ordinary night into a fascinating one."

T-thump, t-thump! Am I a rabbit or something? Tohru could feel her own heartbeat pounding against her chest.

"And for no reason…she left," Kyou's voice darkened, "don't you think that is a bit rude?"

"Huh?" Tohru tried to push back a little but ended up even closer when Kyou pulled her back.

"And how do you think I felt after that girl left?" Kyou tapped Tohru's nose lightly, " Miss Tohru Honda?"

"I…I don't know…"

"She should be punished…with a thousand kisses." Kyou said in her ear.

"I think I should go now…" Tohru panicked.

Kyou paid no attention to her, "A thousand kisses…and then another more." Then in a lower voice he declared, "Here's the first one."

And with that, he kissed her

End Chapter


End file.
